Hogwarts: Battle of Two Worlds
by shirayuki no scarlet
Summary: Keterlibatan shinigami di Dunia Sihir tak selesai di pertempuran terakhir di Hogwarts di tahun kelima Harry Potter! Ancaman muncul sementara Harry Potter berburu Horcrux ke penjuru negeri! Bagaimanakah ini berakhir? Sequel to Hogwarts: Wizards and Death Reapers. Disclaimer: Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Bleach belong to Tite Kubo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts: Battle of Two Worlds**

 **Hello, dear readers~**

 **S** **equel to Hogwarts: Wizards and Death Reapers** **is coming! #prokprokprok**

 **Setelah cukup lama merancang konflik dan menyusun plot, author pun mencoba untuk mem-** _ **publish**_ **chapter pertama ini. Agak ragu juga, karena author berencana baru mem-** _ **publish**_ **setelah paling tidak sudah menulis sampai sepuluh chapter, tapi, setelah berpikir dan** _ **thanks a lot**_ **untuk saran dari salah satu reader – ya,** _ **it's you**_ **, Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan** **– kenapa tidak sekarang saja?** _ **Writer block**_ **yang menyerang pikiran, ditambah hati yang kepincut beberapa fandom yang mengakibatkan gagal fokus, serta tragedi hilangnya catatan draft fanfic ini yang membuatnya sampai tertunda sekian lama! Semoga saja, ketika mendapat review –** _ **oh, please, give me that!**_ **– semangat dan inspirasi menulis kembali hidup! Yah, karena membaca review dari para reviewers sebelumnya membuat hati author berbunga-bunga dan sumringah! Author amat sangat menghargai semua review dan support-nya. Maaf jika belum dibalas, tapi jangan kapok mampir, ya**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Bleach belong to Tite Kubo**

 **Warning: semi-AU, OOC-ness, typo... Read, if you don't like it, leave peacefully without flame**

 **Mengikuti** _ **timeline**_ **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, untuk Bleach tidak mengikuti persis alur akhir dari A Thousand Year of Blood War arc.**

 _ **Oke, cut the crap! Just read, enjoy, aaaaand, review please~!**_

 **Chapter 1**

Malam musim panas bulan Juli itu masih sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Langit Kota Karakura yang cerah jauh dari kesan dingin dan menyelimuti sudut kota dengan udara hangat. Jalanan masih sama ramainya dengan siang hari, dengan kendaraan yang melaju di jalan raya dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar yang diterangi lampu warna-warni. Semuanya berjalan menuju tempat yang tak seorangpun tahu, kecuali orang-orang itu sendiri. Yah, sepertinya juga tak ada yang terlalu peduli, bukan?

Di sisi lain kota yang ramai, di tepi sungai besar yang membelah kota kecil itu, ada sebuah dermaga tua yang sudah tidak dipakai sejak tiga puluh tahun yang lalu. Dermaga itu sudah tidak digunakan lagi karena sedimentasi dasar sungai yang membuat kapal tidak bisa melewati daerah itu. Kontainer-kontainer besar yang sebagian besar sudah berkarat dibiarkan menumpuk begitu saja. Tak ada yang mengurusi tempat itu lagi. Rumor mengatakan tempat itu berhantu, membuat reputasi dermaga itu menurun drastis ke daftar tempat-terlarang-untuk-didekati-di-Kota Karakura. Selain kucing atau anjing liar dan para pemabuk tersasar, sulit menemukan _makhluk hidup_ yang sudi melangkahkan kaki ke dermaga tua yang gelap itu.

Tapi tidak malam itu.

Sesosok jangkung yang terbungkus mantel bepergian berjalan di antara kontainer yang berbaris bak lorong. Lampu dermaga yang remang-remang menciptakan bayangan ganjil saat sosok itu berjalan. Sampai di depan salah satu kontainer berkarat, ia berhenti. Menghela napas berat – menunjukkan bahwa sosok itu seorang pria – ia menarik slot pintu kontainer berwarna hijau di depannya, dan membuka pintunya sebelum melangkah masuk. Tak seperti yang diduga, bagian dalam kontainer itu disinari lampu, memperlihatkan yang tak salah lagi sebuah modifikasi ruang tamu yang nyaman dengan sofa _hommy_ , karpet, meja kopi, dan televisi. Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan gaya retro duduk malas sambil membaca sebuah majalah. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap pria yang baru datang itu lewat kacamata hitamnya – bagaimana ia tetap memakai kacamata hitam padahal hari sudah malam di luar pengetahuan siapapun.

"Terlambat, Shinji. Apa _paperwork_ -mu merepotkanmu?" ujar pria itu, kembali ke bacaannya.

Pria yang dipanggil Shinji itu melepas mantel hitamnya dan melemparnya ke salah satu sofa yang kosong. Ia melepas topi pet yang dipakai di atas rambut pirang berpotongan bob-nya, melemparnya ke atas mantelnya.

"Kau tahu betul soal itu, Love," kata Shinji dengan suara malas. "Bagaimana Hitsugaya?"

"Yah, kita tak perlu khawatirkan apa-apa, kan?" kata Love, membalik halaman majalahnya dengan acuh. "Kalau kau mau tahu, dia ada di bawah. Hiyori masih mencoba menendang bokong bocah itu."

Shinji menyeringai, menampilkan giginya yang terlalu rapi. Ia berjalan ke sudut ruang kontainer yang disulap menjadi hunian itu. Sebuah lubang pintu tingka[ yang berfungsi sebagai pintu rahasia-yang-sebenarnya-tidak-rahasia adalah tujuannya. Ia menarik kenop pintu, memperlihatkan sebuah tangga menuju ruangan di bawahnya; sebuah petak cahaya terlihat di dasar ruang bawah tanah itu.

"Kau ikut?" tanya Shinji.

"Nanti saja. Aku tunggu Lisa, dia sedang beli makan malam."

Mengangkat bahu, Shinji menuruni tangga. Belum ia mencapai anak tangga terbawah, telinganya sudah menangkap suara dentang pedang yang beradu. Petak cahaya yang menjadi tujuannya membesar. Dan kemudian, kakinya menapak tekstur yang berbeda dari anak tangga batu yang sebelumnya. Ia melangkah memasuki sebuah area luas yang mirip perbukitan kapur. Inilah salah satu dimensi buatan Kisuke Urahara, mantan Komandan Divisi 12, Departemen Riset dan Pengembangan Teknologi Gotei 13. Dimensi khusus yang diciptakannya ini mampu memblokir energi spiritual dan membuatnya tak terdeteksi di luar batas pelindungnya.

Tapi, kenapa dia mau repot-repot menciptakan dimensi semacam itu? Tentunya bukan karena dia iseng atau kurang kerjaan atau sekedar memperkerjakan sel-sel di otak jeniusnya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Di balik keeksentrikannya, termasuk masih saja memakai _geta_ di abad ke-20, Kisuke Urahara dikenal melakukan atau menciptakan sesuatu dengan alasan dan tujuan yang jelas. Walau kebanyakan alasan dan tujuan itu tidak dikatakan dengan _jelas_. Itu jika kalian mengenal wataknya.

Termasuk dimensi yang disebutkan tadi. Penemuannya yang satu itu pada awalnya digunakan untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dan teman-temannya yang dicap sebagai pembelot Gotei 13, pasukan pelindung Dunia Roh. Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Nah, cerita yang menyedihkan itu sebaiknya tak perlu disinggung lagi, mengingat kejadiannya seabad lebih yang lalu, mungkin dibutuhkan seabad _yang lain_ untuk mengisahkan tiap detailnya. Lagipula, cerita itu sudah lewat, dan konflik itu berhasil diselesaikan – walau tak bisa dikatakan dengan baik juga. Dan, dimensi khusus itu sudah beralih fungsi, dari markas tersembunyi menjadi arena latihan. Bukan hanya sekedar latihan biasa, melainkan latihan para Vizard – shinigami yang memiliki kekuatan hollow. Kenapa menjadi _bukan hanya latihan biasa_? Nah, jika kalian tahu sifat alami hollow, kalian akan tahu betapa tidak biasanya latihan para Vizard.

Shinji menatap area itu dengan cepat. Matanya terarah pada dua orang yang tampak sedang berduel di tengah ruangan super luas itu. Bagi mata manusia biasa, tentunya akan sulit mengikuti gerakan cepat kedua petarung, yang hanya terlihat seperti dua kelebat bayangan, kilatan perak, dan bunga api serta terdengar bunyi desing, bunyi tabrakan dua logam, dan umpatan keras dari suara seorang perempuan.

"Sebagai perempuan, dia benar-benar tidak punya kelas," komentar Shinji, menghampiri dua orang yang sedang duduk di dekat salah satu bongkah batu kapur sambil bermain ular tangga. Yang pertama adalah seorang pria bertubuh tambun dalam setelan jas – Hachigen Usouda – dan yang kedua adalah gadis kecil berambut hijau – Mashiro Kuna – yang langsung tersenyum cerah kekanak-kanakan begitu melihatnya.

"Shinji!" serunya riang, "Lho? Kensei tidak ikut kemari?"

"Hisagi menahannya untuk minta persetujuan publikasi majalah bulan ini, Mashiro," ujar Shinji malas. "Kau harusnya bantu dia, bukannya kabur kemari…"

"Urusan majalah itu membosankan!" kata Mashiro bersungut-sungut. Ia menatap dua petarung yang masih sibuk di tengah sana, lalu berkata dengan suara lebih ringan, "Menonton Hitsugaya-san jauh lebih asyik!"

"Kau tidak menonton, kau main ular tangga dengan Ha-chan…"

"Aku lihat kok!" seru Mashiro. "Tapi lima menit terakhir mereka hanya main-main! Lebih tepatnya Hiyori marah-marah terus…"

"… karena dia masih tidak bisa mengalahkan Hitsugaya?" sambung Shinji bosan.

"Tepat sekali," kata Hachigen kalem.

Perkara ini sudah menjadi berita basi di anggota Vizard. Sejak Toushiro Hitsugaya, Komandan Divisi 10 divonis – memang penyakit? – memiliki hollow dalam dirinya dan diharuskan mengikuti latihan pengendalian dengan para Vizard, Hiyori Sarugaki menyambut ide itu dengan ketidaksukaan yang jelas. Sama seperti para Vizard melatih Ichigo dengan hollow-nya dulu, Hiyori langsung menantang sang komandan muda. Namun, tak seperti Ichigo, Toushiro mengabaikan tantangan itu dan memutuskan mendengarkan para Vizard yang lain kecuali Hiyori. Ini, tentu saja membuat ketidaksukaan si pirang itu bertambah.

"Bahkan selama setahun setengah ini dia masih bisa mengabaikan Hiyori… terberkartilah bocah itu," kata Shinji.

Tepat saat itu, dua orang lagi memasuki area – Love dan seorang gadis berkacamata, Lisa Yadomaru. Gadis itu membawa sebuah kantong plastik besar berisi kotak-kotak makanan dan beberapa botol minuman.

"Yay! Makan malam!" seru Mashiro girang. "Apa kau beli pizza keju untukku?"

"Ya," ujar Lisa singkat. Ia menatap duel yang masih berlangsung dengan tatapan bosan. "Oi, Hiyori! Makan malam!"

Si gadis pirang itu menoleh, sayangnya itu bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menoleh. Semburan es mendadak mengarah padanya, membuat tangan kanannya seketika terbungkus lapisan tebal es. Karena berat tambahan tak terduga itu, si gadis pirang jatuh berdebam ke tanah, membuatnya retak dan debu beterbangan.

"Sialan kau Hitsugaya! Kalau _nyerang_ lihat-lihat dong!" umpatnya jengkel.

"Saat bertarung," lawan duel Hiyori itu melompati salah satu pilar batu kapur dan mendarat mulus di tanah yang rata. Kendati ia baru saja berduel, shihakuso hitam dan haori putihnya seakan tak ternoda setitik tanah pun. Bahkan tak ada setetes peluh di dahinya yang tak tertutupi anak-anak rambutnya yang seputih salju. Mata hijau turquoise-nya tampak menyembunyikan tawa, walau ekspresinya datar. "bukankah sangat tidak bijaksana jika kau mengalihkan perhatianmu dari musuh?"

"Botak cerewet!" bentak Hiyori, menunjuk si rambut putih alias Toushiro Hitsugaya, dengan tangan kirinya. "Jangan sok bicara soal kebijaksanaan di depanku! Singkirkan esmu ini sekarang juga!"

Menghela napas, sang komandan muda membuat gerakan mengibas dengan katana di tangannya; es yang menyelubungi lengan kanan Hiyori menghilang.

"Kau tahu kau bakal kalah, kenapa kau merepotkan diri menantangnya?" ujar Shinji, menggigit hamburger yang diberikan Lisa padanya.

"Diam, Shinji-Botak!"

"Ya ampun, kau tidak lihat rambut pirang kerenku? Aku sama sekali tidak botak, tahu!" Sebelum ia mendengar bentakan dan omelan lain dari Hiyori, Shinji menoleh ke Toushiro yang baru saja menyarungkan zanpakutou-nya. "Aku membawa pesan dari Komandan Tertinggi, dia ingin kau menemuinya begitu kembali ke Seireitei."

Toushiro mengernyit, "Ada apa? Kalau itu penting dia bisa langsung memberitahu lewat Kupu-Kupu Neraka, kan?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya dititipi pesan karena dia tahu aku akan turun kemari." Shinji melemparkan sebotol teh hijau dingin, yang ditangkap dengan tangkas oleh si rambut putih. "Misimu selesai kalau begitu, mengingat kau dengan baik hati mau mampir kemari?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," ujar Toushiro singkat.

"Ada yang tidak beres?" Shinji menatap komandan muda itu dengan penasaran. Pilihan kata yang digunakannya menunjukkan ada yang ganjil akan misinya.

"Aku akan menceritakannya di pertemuan berikutnya. Aku yakin Komandan Tertinggi akan langsung mendiskusikannya," ujar Toushiro. Ia meletakkan botol teh hijau yang sama sekali tak dibukanya. "Aku kembali sekarang kalau begitu."

"Tidak tinggal dulu? Kau belum makan apa-apa, Komandan," kata Mashiro.

Toushiro menggeleng. Membetulkan posisi rantai zanpakuto-nya, komandan berambut putih itu pamit dan meninggalkan area itu.

"Sayang sekali, aku tadi beli makanan lebih," ujar Lisa, menatap bungkusan hamburger di atas meja.

"Biar kumakan bagian si sombong itu!" kata Hiyori segera, menyambar hamburger itu dan segera melahapnya; beberapa remah roti menempel di pipinya.

"Kau _memang_ tidak punya kelas," dengus Shinji. Detik berikutnya, Komandan Divisi 5 itu mendapat tendangan di tulang keringnya.

Benar saja kata Toushiro bahwa pertemuan para komandan segera dilaksanakan. Ketika matahari bahkan belum muncul di ufuk timur, Kupu-Kupu Neraka sudah berada di hadapan para komandan, memberitahukan bahwa mereka semua harus berada di ruang rapat utama Divisi 1 dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Maka, kurang dari sepuluh menit kemudian, ketiga belas komandan sudah berada di tempat yang dimaksud, dengan beberapa dari mereka yang memasang tampang mengantuk termasuk sang Komandan Tertinggi, Shunsui Kyouraku.

"Apa gerangan yang membuatmu memutuskan mengadakan rapat pagi-pagi begini, Komandan Tertinggi?" ujar Isshin sambil menahan kuapan lebarnya. "Tega sekali kau memisahkanku dari bantalku…"

"Aku juga masih ngantuk, tahu," gerutu Kyouraku, menggelengkan kepalannya dan menatap para komandan yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Dilihatnya hanya Soi Fon, Komandan Divisi 2, Isane Kotetsu, Komandan Divisi 4, Byakuya Kuchiki, Komandan Divisi 6, dan Toushiro Hitsugaya, Komadan Divisi 10 yang mata mereka tak menunjukkan kantuk. Pastilah karena mereka notabene masih berusia di bawah dua ratus tahun sehingga tidak mengalami sindrom-pimpinan-malas-bangun-pagi. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kita punya masalah."

"Tentu kita punya masalah," keluh Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Komandan Divisi 12. "Kurasa kau sudah memutuskan menindaklanjuti laporanku beberapa hari lalu? Tentang keributan di Distrik 49?"

"Benar sekali. Komandan Soi Fon, jika kau bersedia menjelaskan situasi yang kau temukan?" ujar Komandan Tertinggi.

Ia memang menugaskan pimpinan Onmitsukido itu untuk menyelidiki sebuah kasus di distrik yang dimaksud. Hal ini berdasarkan temuan Divisi 12 yang menangkap peningkatan jumlah hollow di sana. Mengingat bahaya yang dibawa para hollow itu di daerah berpenduduk konpaku di sana, maka penyelidikan dan pemunahan hollow dilancarkan di sana. Tapi Soi Fon menemukan sebuah informasi penting yang di dapatnya dari beberapa konpaku.

"… bahkan konpaku di sana menyadari ada yang tidak beres, terutama di hutan perbatasan dengan Distrik 50. Ada desas-desus tentang shinigami buronan yang melakukan penelitian ilegal di sana. Karena Distrik 50 berada di pengawasan Divisi 8, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seireitei sebelum melanjutkan penyelidikan."

"Kau dapat izin untuk keluar-masuk Distrik 50 sekarang," kata Isshin, nyengir. "Akan kuberitahu orang-orangku untuk membiarkanmu lewat _jika_ mereka melihatmu."

"Kami akan menunggu hasil penyelidikanmu, Komandan Soi Fon," kata Kyouraku ceria, sementara Soi Fon hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat. "Nah, kita masuk ke masalah yang lain. Ini kudapat setelah konfirmasi dari Komandan Hitsugaya yang menyelidikinya di Dunia Manusia." Kyouraku menghela napas, waktunya sedikit serius.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu Divisi 12 mendeteksi anomali pada aktivitas hollow di beberapa kota di Dunia Manusia. Mereka mengalami peningkatan dalam hal jumlah. Tapi saat sejumlah shinigami dikirim untuk mengatasinya, secara misterius jumlah mereka menyusut. Kehadiran para hollow adalah hal yang wajar. Namun, jika mereka muncul dan menghilang tanpa sebab yang jelas, itu di luar kewajaran.

Maka dari itu, setelah mendapat kasus semacam itu, Komandan Tertinggi memutuskan untuk mengirim shinigami yang ahli dalam penyelidikan ke Dunia Manusia, dan pilihannya jatuh pada Komandan Divisi 10. Selain karena spesialisasinya di bidang investigasi, ia dipilih untuk menghindari situasi di luar dugaan karena masalah hollow. Untuk level komandan, situasi di luar dugaan seperti fluktuasi jumlah hollow dan risikonya bukan hal sulit untuk diatasi.

"Jadi," kata Kensei, menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan malas, "apa yang kau temukan, Hitsugaya?"

"Dementor," ujar Toushiro singkat, namun sukses membuat semua mata tertuju padanya, bahkan itu bisa menghilangkan total mata mengantuk Shunsui Kyouraku.

"Maksudmu… makhluk hitam mengerikan seperti malaikat maut yang gentayangan itu?" tanya Isshin, mengibas-ngibaskan lengannya sebagai ilustrasi, "Yang hampir menelanmu hidup-hidup dulu itu?"

"Hampir ditelan? Menjijikkan," komentar Kenpachi.

Mengabaikan komentar Komandan Divisi 11 itu, Toushiro mengangguk dan angkat bicara. "Melihatnya langsung, tak salah lagi, itu para Dementor. Mereka ada di semua titik yang ditunjukkan oleh Divisi 12; Osaka, Nagasaki, Tottori, Karakura… Dan Kurosaki juga mengatakan mereka terlihat di Tokyo. Jumlah mereka lebih banyak dari yang pernah kulihat, dan mereka adalah sebabnya kenapa detektor hollow Divisi 12 bereaksi. Jumlah hollow yang tinggi menunjukkan keberadaan mereka, dan saat menurun mereka bisa mengkamuflase diri mereka untuk mengelabui para shinigami. Reiatsu para dementor sama dengan para hollow."

"Mereka bisa menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka?" ujar Ukitake heran. "Itu baru kudengar…"

"Prediksiku, itu karena mereka menelan sihir dari para penyihir yang mereka dapat," kata Toushiro datar. "Terkadang sihir bekerja dengan cara yang tidak bisa diperkirakan siapapun."

Kurotsuchi berdecih jengkel di samping Toushiro, "Jadi, sihir, eh?"

"Sekarang kita juga harus mencari tahu kenapa Dementor sampai ada di Jepang," ujar Kyouraku.

Toushiro menatap Kyouraku, "Kurasa aku sudah memberitahumu tentang ini."

"Oh ya?" Kyouraku mengingat sejenak, namun gagal.

Toushiro menghela napas. "Aku memberitahumu tentang informasi dari Dunia Sihir beberapa bulan yang lalu. Salah satu penyihir mengirimkan kabar padaku, dan informasi tersiratnya mengatakan bahwa penyihir hitam yang sudah kita ketahui tampaknya memutuskan untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia siap menguasai dunia."

"Ah! Dia," ujar Shinji malas, "yang aku yakin akan dipanggil dengan tepat oleh Hiyori sebagai 'Botak'."

"Oh! Info yang itu!" Shunsui mengangguk. "Ya, ya. Jadi itu masalahnya. Si Voldy muncul dan semuanya kacau, itu dia. Lalu, apa kau dapat kabar yang lain?"

Toushiro menggeleng. "Aku tidak mendapat surat sejak bulan Juni."

"Benar juga. Ichigo bilang dia juga tidak dapat surat dan bertanya apa ada burung hantu yang datang ke rumah," ujar Isshin. "Apa sesuatu terjadi, ya?"

"Jelas sekali," celetuk Rose.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku," gerutu Isshin.

"Bisa saja masalah ini berhubungan," kata Soi Fon serius. "Kita juga perlu penyelidikan lebih lanjut tentang masalah ini, jika kau tanya pendapatku."

"Yah, kau benar." Kyouraku menghela napas. Kedua kasus yang menurut firasatnya menuju sebuah permasalahan yang lebih besar ini memerlukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Ia hampir berharap semuanya lebih jelas. Tapi sepertinya musuh juga menyadari bahwa mereka harus ekstra berhati-hati jika bermaksud membuat kekacauan tepat di bawah hidung Gotei 13. "Kurasa pertemuan kita akhiri dulu. Komandan Soi Fon, tetap lanjutkan penyelidikanmu secara rahasia; misi ke Distrik 50 ini paling cocok untukmu. Dan Komandan Hitsugaya, kau juga tetap lanjutkan penyelidikan tentang dementor ini. Kerena kau mengetahui lebih banyak tentang mereka, kurasa kau bisa menanganinya lebih baik. Kalian mendapat kebebasan untuk bertindak sesuai protokol. Dan yang lainnya," Kyouraku melempar seringainya, "jika kalian mau, kalian bisa lanjutkan tidur kalian."

"Dengan senang hati," ujar Shinji, menujukkan seringai kucing Chesire-nya sementara Toushiro melempar tatapan jengkel pada sang Komandan Tertinggi.

Saat Toushiro kembali ke Divisi 10, ia tak heran mendapati barak pasukannya masih lengang. Hanya beberapa shinigami yang mendapat tugas piket yang sudah muncul, memberi salam saat melihat dirinya. Sebenarnya ini adalah pemandangan yang biasa baginya, yang mana sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk datang lebih awal dari jam kerja. Menurutnya, jika ia datang lebih awal, ia akan bisa mengerjaakan semua laporannya – baik bagiannya ataupun bagian letnannya yang luar biasa pemalasnya – lebih cepat dan memiliki waktu tidur siang yang cukup di beberapa jam mendatang, jika ia sedang tidak dikejar misi seperti hari ini.

Maka, begitu ia memasuki kantornya, ia segera duduk di belakang mejanya dan mulai mengerjakan laporan yang sudah bertengger menantang di sana. Saat letnannya, Rangiku Matsumoto tiba di kantor dengan gaduhnya, ia sudah menyelesaikan seperempat tumpukan laporannya.

"Pagi, Komandan!" sapa Rangiku ceria.

"Pagi," sahut Toushiro acuh.

"Komandan sudah selesai dengan misi di Dunia Manusia kalau begitu?" tanya Rangiku antusias.

"Belum. Aku datang untuk menyampaikan laporan langsungku. Begitu ini selesai, sore nanti aku kembali turun."

"Sore ini?"

"Matahari siang bolong di musim panas sama sekali bukan pilihanku, Matsumoto," gerutu Toushiro, menghasilkan kikikan dari letnannya itu yang mengenal sifat komandannya yang benci panas.

Sejak musim semi berakhir dan musim panas dimulai, temperamen komandannya itu makin menipis dari hari ke hari. Apalagi sejak matahari mulai meninggi, tak ada orang waras yang mau mendekatinya dalam radius lima puluh meter kecuali untuk hal yang sangat mendesak semacam menyerahkan laporan. Bahkan semua bawahan akan menyelesaikan tugas dengan baik, sempurna, dan tanpa cela jika tidak ingin mendapat hadiah kesangaran Komandan Divisi 10 itu.

Rangiku membuat ekspresi merajuk. "Tapi tetap saja, kok Komandan pergi lagi sih? Aku kangeeeen~"

"Itu namanya pekerjaan Matsumoto," kata Toushiro, masih sama acuhnya tak bersusah payah menatap lawan bicaranya. "Dan kangen? Kita ketemu setiap hari."

"Kalau Komandan pergi, aku kan tidak lihat komandan! Terang saja aku kangen!"

Toushiro mendengus pelan. "Kangen apanya. Bilang saja kalau aku pergi laporan bagianmu tidak bisa selesai."

Rangiku membuat suara ganjil seperti campuran antara batuk dan tergagap. _Bingo_.

"Memang menyelidiki apa sih, Komandan," tanya Rangiku, mengalihkan perhatian.

Toushiro menghela napas, mengetahui ini hanya trik kecil Rangiku untuk keluar dari zona percakapan yang tidak disukainya. Tapi jika kompensasinya adalah tidak membuang tenaga sepagi ini untuk marah-marah, itu bukan ide buruk, kan?

"Dementor muncul di Jepang," jawabnya sambil menggeser tumpukan laporan yang sudah diselesaikannya dan menarik tumpukan yang lain.

"Dementor?" Rangiku langsung duduk tegak. "Bukannya mereka hanya ada di teritori sihir?"

"Aku cukup terkejut kau memutuskan membaca buku-buku sihirku, Matsumoto," kata Toushiro tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dan mengabaikan wajah letnannya yang merengut. "Tapi, ya, mereka seharusnya hanya ada teritori sihir, di tempat terburuk yang gelap dan kotor. Jika mereka ada di luar itu, maka ada sesuatu. Komandan Tertinggi ingin aku menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, siapa pelaku di balik ini, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, dan juga bagaimana mengatasinya."

"Banyak pertanyaan yang harus dijawab," komentar Rangiku.

"Karena itu," Toushiro mengangkat wajahnya dan memasang ekspresi tak senang, "kau bisa mulai membantuku dan jadi letnan yang sedikit berguna."

Kata lainnya adalah mengerjakan laporan.

Rangiku menghela napas, mengakui kekalahan.

Walaupun matahari sudah mulai bergerak ke ufuk barat, panas yang dipancarkannya masih sangat mengganggu Toushiro. Komandan muda itu berada dalam wujud shinigaminya bergerak di antara bayangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit Tokyo, menghindari sengatan panas bola gas raksasa yang ingin sekali dibekukannya dari intinya. Jika ia seegois itu, tak pikirkan bagaimana manusia bumi bisa hidup tanpa matahari, barangkali ia akan melakukannya. Karena ia, seperti yang dikatakan Mayuri Kurotsuchi padanya dengan nada menghina, adalah roh yang baik hati dan berbelas kasih (di samping sifatnya yang dingin) tak akan membekukan matahari.

Dan kemudian, ia merasa angin dingin menerpa kulit pucatnya…

Tunggu. Dingin?

Toushiro menatap sekelilingnya. Ya. Dingin mulai menutupi tempat itu, dan ia yakin seribu persen ia sama sekali tak melepaskan reiatsunya.

Dan ia tahu dingin _ini_ bukanlah kekuatannya. Ia tak memiliki kemampuan untuk menghembuskan dingin yang menimbulkan kecemasan. Atau dingin yang menyebabkan keputusasaan. Juga dingin yang mengedarkan ketakutan. Dan membuat langit menggelap begitu cepat tanpa meninggalkan celah untuk matahari musim panas.

Penguasa langit seperti dirinya tak bisa memadamkan cahaya dan menyebarkan teror. Itu adalah penghinaan untuk sifat alami sosok yang berbagi tempat di _inner world_ -nya.

Hanya ada satu jenis makhluk yang bisa melakukan ini.

"Dementor," bisik Toushiro pelan.

Shinigami berambut putih itu ber-shunpo langsung ke atap salah satu gedung terdekat. Dilihatnya langit yang menghitam itu berputar cepat bak angin topan. Hawa gelap yang menunjukkan kehadiran makhluk sihir itu memancar ke segala penjuru. Langit hitam itu bukanlah awan. Itu kumpuan ratusan dementor.

" _Master,"_ Hyourinmaru berkata dalam pikirannya, terdengar tak senang, _"manusia tak bisa melihat mereka, tapi manusia bisa merasakannya."_

" _Kalau begitu, kita bisa sedikit bersenang-senang, kan?"_

Toushiro berjengit sedikit mendengar suara tambahan yang ceria namun penuh kelicikan dalam kepalanya. Itu suara hollow yang berdiam di sana sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

" _Kita tidak datang untuk bermain-main,"_ kata Toushiro pada si hollow.

"Selalu menyebalkan melihat kau bersikap seperti bos, Bos," ujar si hollow.

" _Kau sadar kalau kau tetap menyebutnya bos,"_ gerutu Hyourinmaru.

" _Aku benci fakta itu, tapi dia bosnya."_

Toushiro memutuskan untuk menghiraukan komentar si hollow. Ryuu, begitu si hollow menamai dirinya sendiri adalah kebalikan dari dirinya dalam beberapa hal. Rambut putih Toushiro menjadi hitam padanya. Mata hijau miliknya berubah kuning keemasan di Ryuu. Mereka memiliki tinggi yang sama, namun kepribadian yang berbeda. Toushiro yang dewasa adalah kebalikan dari Ryuu yang kekanak-kanakan. Toushiro yang tenang adalah kebalikan dari Ryuu yang haus pertarungan. Kesamaan paling mencolok dalam sifat mereka adalah kekeraskepalaan.

Tipikal.

"Yo, Toushiro."

" _Aha! Si Kepala Wortel datang!"_ kata Ryuu girang, yang diabaikan oleh Toushiro.

"Kapan kau memanggilku dengan nama yang tepat?" gerutu Toushiro jengkel.

"Oh? Kau ganti nama?" tanya shinigami pengganti yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

" _Komandan_ Hitsugaya," kata Toushiro geram.

"Apa 'komandan' itu nama depanmu?" ujar Ichigo main-main.

"Ah, sudahlah." Toushiro menarik zanpakuto-nya dari wadahnya. Masalah di depannya jauh lebih penting dari prospek adu pendapat dengan Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Apa menurutmu dementor bisa dihabisi dengan zanpakuto?" tanya Ichigo. "Aku belum pernah melihat trik seperti itu berhasil."

"Pada dasarnya mereka termasuk jenis hollow. hanya saja mereka mengalami mutas akibat efek sihir yang mereka telan. Zanpakuto tetap bisa digunakan untuk mengatasi mereka, juga jiwa yang mereka telan. Ini akan seperti menembak dua burung dengan satu anak panah," jelas Toushiro.

"Oh, baguslah. Kukira kita harus gunakan Patronus. Aku tidak bawa tongkatku…" Ichigo menyiapkan Zangetsu. Namun ia mendadak menatap Toushiro, "Aku baru ingat. Jika kau ikutan, bagaimana kita jelaskan es yang mendadak turun di Tokyo di musim panas?"

"Salahkan pemanasan global," sahut Toushiro kalem, melesat lebih dulu ke arah pusaran hitam di angkasa, sementara Ichigo _sweatdrop_ komikal di tempat. _Alasan macam apa itu?_

Ichigo berpikir beberapa detik. Toushiro adalah komandan. Ia pasti sering menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Mungkin, si rambut putih akan menggunakan pemodifikasi ingatan pada penduduk Tokyo sehingga mereka tidak akan ingat bagaimana es dan salju bisa muncul di luar musim. Ya, pasti begitu. Memodifikasi ingatan seluruh kota bukan hal sulit untuk kaliber komandan, bukan?

Oh, kalau begitu yang tadi itu hanya lelucon?

"Toushiro? Bercanda?" Ichigo mengerjap sangat heran. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyusul si rambut putih. Yang benar saja….

Menghadapi dementor ternyata kurang lebih sama dengan menghadapi gerombolan Menos Grande. Jika jenis hollow raksasa itu berbahaya dengan postur super tinggi dan cero liar mereka, dementor mengancam dengan kemampuan penyebar teror dan hawa dingin tak nyaman mereka. Dementor itu tampaknya semakin banyak saja begitu mendapat dua tambahan 'sajian lezat' berwujud dua shinigami. Sayangnya, mencoba menelan mereka adalah mustahil. Kesalahan besar. Fatal. Sangat sia-sia.

Yang satunya adalah shinigami _hybrid_ dengan komposisi ayah shinigami, ibu Quincy, kekuatan hollow, dan kemampuan fullbringer. Yang satunya lagi adalah shinigami yang diakui sebagai bocah jenius, berpangkat komandan, kelompok vizard, dan reinkarnasi Penjaga Surga. Sebuah kombinasi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan untuk pihak musuh.

Nah, jangan heran jika dalam lima menit, langit ibukota Jepang sudah kembali dihiasi semburat jingga matahari terbenam.

"Selesai," ujar Ichigo senang. "Ada ide kenapa mereka berkeliaran sampai di sini? Bukannya mereka tertarik pada energi sihir?"

"Jepang juga punya sekolah sihir," kata Toushiro serius. "Namanya Mahoutokuro. Tapi berbeda dengan Hogwarts, mereka menutup diri dari dunia luar. Aku yakin mereka tak ingin terlibat dengan urusan yang diakibatkan teritori Inggris."

"Egois betul," komentar Ichigo.

"Mungkin itu adalah cara untuk melindungi para murid," kata Toushiro mengangkat bahu. "Dan aku yakin orang itu mencoba menaklukan dunia, dengan mengirim para dementor kemari."

"Si Voldy? Ampun deh! Karena sekolah sihir lokal tidak bertindak Gotei 13 yang ambil alih?"

"Dementor mengacau dengan menelan para konpaku di Dunia Manusia, Kurosaki. Ini jelas jadi urusan Gotei 13."

"Cuma soal dementor?" gerutu Ichigo.

"Juga akar masalahnya, mungkin, tergantung apa kata Komandan Tertinggi nanti." Toushiro menghela napas. Ia menatap ke Ichigo. "Kukira kau harusnya di kelasmu?"

Ichigo menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Aku tidak ada kelas, tapi aku ada ujian…"

"Itu tempat di mana seharusnya kau berada," kata Toushiro, mengernyit. Ichigo mendengus pelan. Ia merasa seperti dipojokkan oleh tatapan menuduh si rambut putih. Ia masih bertanya-tanya sampai sekarang, bagaimana roh semuda itu bisa segalak _itu_.

"Baru tahu kau peduli pada ujianku…"

"Tidak. Tapi kau, seharusnya begitu."

"Ya, ya, tentu," gerutu Ichigo. Ia bersiap turun, membuat Zangetsu kembali diselubungi pita putih. Ia berhenti, dan bicara pada komandan muda itu tanpa menoleh. "Jika sesuatu terjadi di Inggris, apa menurutmu mereka baik saja?"

Toushiro menatap langit senja. Biru tua mulai menggelayuti langit Tokyo, pertanda malam akan segera turun. "Aku harap begitu."

Harus begitu.

Dan Ichigo Kurosaki ber-shunpo turun tanpa suara, meninggalkan Toushiro Hitsugaya berdiri di udara sendirian.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A new chapter!**_

 **Maaf pada** _ **dear readers**_ **, karena author rasa progres fic ini cukup lambat. Author memang berhasil menyusun kembali draft plot yang hilang. Tapi ternyata, author mendapat beberapa ide yang membuat plot awal bisa dirombak ulang. Jadi, sekali lagi, mohon maaf jika update-nya tidak secepat yang _readers_ harapkan. *bow**

 **Terima kasih untuk para _readers_ yang udah membaca chapter pertama, juga yang udah mem-follow dan mem-fav *grin. Dan tentu saja, buat ****porselen13** **,** **Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan** **,** **Ai no Est** **,** **AN Narra** **,** **Hitsugaya yani** **, myuu,** **ShiroHina** **,** **Shioreinz** **yang sudah me-review, terima kasih banyak.**

 **Ok, ga banyak omong lagi,** _ **scroll**_ **aja dan** _ **happy reading~**_

Chapter 2

Gedung megah itu adalah representasi dari kemewahan, keanggunan, dan keangkuhan. Dimiliki oleh keluarga Malfoy, salah satu keluarga bangsawan penyihir berdarah murni, Malfoy Manor menjadi markas utama pergerakan Hitam yang dipimpin penyihir paling hitam dan paling keji abad ini, Lord Voldemort. Bangunan itu dipilih karena mewakili misi besar yang dibawa sang Pangeran Kegelapan; pemurnian ras penyihir. Mereka yang mewarisi darah buruk dari ras _biasa_ , tidak punya tempat dalam rezim yang akan segera berada dalam genggamannya.

Malam gulita tidak bisa melenyapkan kesan agung Manor itu. Bahkan di dalamnya, yang hanya berpenerangan remang-remang, masih memperlihatkan dekorasi interior yang mewah. Termasuk di sana adalah perabotan kristal, emas, dan perak, juga lukisan-lukisan dengan pigura bertaburan permata. Dan di dalam salah satu ruangannya, tepatnya ruang tamu yang luas, tampak sekumpulan orang duduk mengitari meja kayu panjang berpelitur dengan ornamen yang indah. Keheningan di meja itu hanya terusik suara derik kayu bakar yang meretih di perapian di bawah rak pualam yang indah. Dan, di atas meja kosong yang berpelitur, sebuah pemandangan ganjil menyita perhatian. Sesosok manusia – wanita – tampak tergantung oleh tali tak terlihat, terbalik dan berputar pelan dengan wajah kosong dan mata tak fokus. Kendati sangat mencolok, orang-orang di bawahnya tampak mengabaikannya. Hanya seorang pemuda berwajah pucat yang beberapa detik sekali melempar tatapan antara jijik dan ingin tahu pada sosok di atasnya.

"Sekarang," kata suara yang berasal dari kepala meja panjang itu. Suaranya yang nyaring membuat perhatian semuanya terarah kepadanya, sosok dalam jubah hitam yang menutupi dirinya dari para pengikutnya, Lord Voldemort, "kita bisa memulai pertemuan ini."

Pertemuan yang hanya dihadiri para Pelahap Maut – demikian pengikut sang penyihir hitam menyebut diri mereka – tentu saja membahas tentang tindakan untuk mencapai tujuan mereka di hierarki Dunia Sihir. Sudah dipastikan para Muggle – masyarakat non-sihir – akan ditempatkan di posisi terendah di mana mereka akan terinjak, disusul para penyihir kelahiran Muggle yang akan diburu ke manapun mereka kabur. Tak lupa para pelindung mereka, anggota yang masih ada dari organisasi rahasia yang dibentuk si tua bangka yang sudah tewas – Albus Dombledore – yang menyebut diri mereka Orde Phoenix juga akan mendapat perlakuan setimpal atas pengkhianatan mereka pada ras berdarah murni. Tak hanya itu, simbol penyelamat mereka, Harry Potter, juga harus dilenyapkan.

Harry Potter, yang di akhir bulan Juli akan menggenapkan usianya menjadi tujuh belas tahun adalah ancaman terbesar bagi rencana Lord Voldemort. Setelah kematian Albus Dumbledore, jelas anak itu menjadi ujung pedang bagi mereka yang menentang dirinya. Jika anak itu dihabisi, segalanya akan jadi mudah untuknya. Ia sudah memasang beberapa dementor di sekitar rumah paman dan bibi Muggle bocah itu untuk mengawasinya; mustahil untuk mendekatinya ketika perlindungan ibu darah lumpurnya masih bekerja di sana. Ia mendapat informasi bahwa bocah itu akan dipindahkan tepat ketika usianya tujuh belas tahun dan perlindungan di sekitar rumah itu buyar akibat hukum Jejak Sihir padanya sudah tidak aktif lagi

Namun, ia lebih percaya pada laporan Severus Snape daripada laporan Yaxley tersebut.

Guru Ramuan Hogwarts itu mengatakan bahwa – dari sumber yang sangat bisa dipercaya – Harry Potter akan keluar dari perlindungannya sebelum usianya tujuh belas tahun. Sisa anggota Orde Phoenix memutuskan untuk melepas perlindungannya secara paksa dengan membuat Harry berpisah jalan dari paman dan bibinya.

"… mereka tidak mau ambil risiko dengan menunggu Kementerian yang berjanji memberi bantuan dengan memindahkannya pada tanggal tiga puluh satu Juli. Mereka yakin Kementerian sudah disusupi orang-orang kita. Tak salah lagi informasi yang Yaxley dapatkan hanyalah tipuan untuk mengelabui kita," tutup Snape dalam laporannya.

Dan Lord Voldemort memutuskan untuk memburu Harry Potter di hari yang dipastikan abdi setianya, Severus Snape.

"Selain urusan dengan si bocah Potter itu," kata Voldemort. Antusiasme jelas terpeta di suaranya yang mendesis, membuat seluruh Pelahap Maut menatapnya ingin tahu; si ular besar Nagini yang meletakkan kepala segitiganya di bahunya menjulurkan lidahnya sembari mendongak ke sosok wanita yang tergantung oleh tali tak terlihat di atasnya, "kita mendapat bantuan yang menjanjikan dari pihak luar."

"Siapa gerangan, Tuan?" tanya Bellatrix dengan mata berkilat dengki.

"Apa kalian ingat siapa yang membantu Hogwarts satu setengah tahun yang lalu, yang membuatku terpaksa meloloskan Harry Potter?"

Ada kebencian dalam suara Lord Voldemort.

Severus Snape menyipitkan matanya.

"Ya, Tuan," kata Yaxley. "Pasukan dari Dunia Roh. Aku yakin mereka menyebut diri mereka _shinigami_ – Dewa Kematian."

"Benar, kaum sombong yang berani menyebut diri mereka dewa," ujar Voldemort jijik. "Pergerakan mereka diatur dalam tiga belas kelompok. Namun, tidak berarti bahwa kelompok itu stabil. Kelompok yang menghendaki kestabilan itu mengesampingkan keharusan untuk memilih yang terbaik. Campuran rendahan mereka masukkan ke dalam sistem itu."

Para Pelahap Maut berusaha mencerna maksud dari kata-kata itu. Severus Snape tampaknya menyadari arah pembicaraan itu.

"Tuan," katanya perlahan, "apakah maksud anda pasukan itu sama seperti rezim lama yang mengizinkan darah campuran dan kelahiran _biasa_ masuk?"

"Benar sekali, Severus," ujar Voldemort licin. "Yang untungnya, yang bergabung dengan kita adalah para Dewa Kematian – ada nada ejekan saat Voldmort menyebut kata 'dewa' – yang bertujuan seperti kita; memurnikan kelompok mereka dan pembalasan."

"Dewa kematian, Tuan?" tanya Lucius, terdengar sedikit gentar. "Mereka berbalik melawan kaum mereka sendiri?"

"Tak ada senjata yang menyakitkan selain pengkhianatan," kata Voldemort dingin, "dari teman yang berbalik menjadi lawan."

"Mereka akan mengirim utusan mereka dalam waktu dekat," kata Voldemort melanjutkan, setelah beberapa detik keheningan di meja pertemuan itu. "Sambil kita menunggu, persiapkan penyerangan untuk menghabisi Harry Potter di Little Whinging. Nagini," Voldemort menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya yang ramping dengan jari-jarinya yang pucat dan kurus seperti kaki laba-laba; wanita yang tergantung itu akhirnya terbangun, tampak ngeri dan memelas. Ia jatuh berdebam ke atas meja, mengeluarkan suara mengaduh putus asa, "makan malammu."

Wanita itu menjerit; si ular raksasa merayap melata ke arahnya.

Lord Voldemort beranjak pergi meninggalkan peliharaan kesayangannya menikmati makanannya. Para Pelahap Maut bergegas pergi meninggalkan meja itu setelah junjungan mereka tak bersama mereka lagi; apa yang ada di atasnya bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Hanya Bellatrix Lestrange yang masih bisa melempar tatapan dengki ke pemandangan memuakkan di atas meja indah itu, menganggap apa yang diterima Charity Burbage, mantan guru Telaah Muggle Hogwarts layak. Wanita itu mengajarkan pada anak-anak penyihir betapa tak berbedanya para Darah Lumpur itu dari kemurnian darah dirinya dan kelompoknya ini. Sungguh menggelikan, dan juga menjijikkan. Ia, Bellatrix Lestrange, abdi yang paling setia pada Pangeran Kegelapan, tak sudi disamakan dengan rendahan macam itu.

Satu penentang tuannya sudah dilenyapkan, tapi masih ada banyak yang perlu dienyahkan.

Sepasang mata hitam menatap meja yang telah kosong dengan tatapan ganjil. Nagini telah meninggalkan meja itu, puas dengan sajiannya. Dengan jubah hitam yang berdesir pelan saat ia berbalik, Severus Snape meninggalkan Malfoy Manor.

' _Ini akan jadi tahun yang panjang,'_ ujarnya getir, dalam pikirannya.

Dangai. Sebuah dimensi penghubung antara Dunia Manusia dan Dunia Roh. Tempat itu adalah ruang gaib yang tercipta dari beberapa ruang terasing yang bertumpuk dan dikelilingi arus waktu. Karena adanya arus waktu yang mengelilingi dimensi itu, Dangai adalah tempat yang berbahaya untuk disinggahi dalam waktu yang lama. Kepadatan waktu yang tinggi itu sangat berbahaya untuk stabilitas partikel roh, sehingga makhluk hidup, dalam bentuk ragawi ataupun jiwa, sangat tidak dianjurkan berlama-lama di sana.

Apakah penjelasan di atas terdengar rumit?

Baiklah. Singkatnya, jangan menghabiskan waktu berada di dalam Dangai.

Lagipula itu bukan tempat yang menarik untuk jadi persinggahan. Dinding dimensi itu terlihat seperti bagian dalam perut hewan entah apa dengan pemilihan warna yang tak menyenangkan; ungu dan berlendir – bukankah itu menjijikkan? Lantainya tertutupi banyak benda yang sepertinya adalah hamparan tulang belulang; mengingat pada berabad-abad yang lampau Dangai menjadi tempat pengasingan para kriminal yang dibiarkan di sana sampai membusuk dan mati. Ditambah lagi di Dangai ada kereta ganjil bernama Koutotsu yang bertugas sebagai pembersih yang memastikan tak ada yang bisa berada di sana terlalu lama karena jelas tidak ada yang mau ditelan olehnya. Ditelan dalam arti sesungguhnya. Dan kau tidak akan berakhir sebagai apapun. Hanya ketiadaan.

Bahkan seorang shinigami, tak peduli mereka yang tanpa pangkat hingga level komandan, tidak akan mau berada di sana dan merelakan diri dikejar kereta-gila-tak-pandang-bulu itu. Meskipun demikian, berada di sana sekalipun bukanlah alasan seorang shinigami bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya saja terlihat bergegas melintasi batas dunia itu. Dipandu seekor Kupu-Kupu Neraka yang terbang di depannya, shinigami muda itu melesat cepat menuju destinasinya, Seireitei. Karena ia adalah shinigami, ia tak perlu melewati dimensi paralel bernama Dangai, melainkan jalan aman yang disebut Senkaimon dengan seekor kupu-kupu hitam dengan corak ungu sebagai tiket masuk gaibnya untuk menyeberang dengan aman. Wajahnya yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi sekarang mengguratkan urgensi, bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Jawabannya menunggu di pintu keluar Senkaimon di ujung sana.

"Selamat datang kembali, Komandan Hitsugaya," sambut seorang shinigami penjaga begitu ia keluar dari gerbang cahaya itu. Langit hitam di atasnya membuktikan perbedaan waktu dengan Dunia Manusia yang berselisih beberapa jam; ini larut malam di Seireitei. "Para Komandan sudah menunggu anda di Divisi 1. Anda bisa segera ke sana."

"Baik," kata Toushiro segera. Tak ingin membuang waktu, ia menggunakan shunpo untuk segera sampai ke tujuannya.

"Senang kau datang dengan cepat, Komandan Hitsugaya," sapa Kyouraku ramah saat ia memasuki ruang rapat utama Divisi 1 dan mengambil tempat di posisinya yang biasa, di depan Rangiku yang menyambutnya dengan senyum ragu. Toushiro mengernyit, menyadari atmosfer ganjil saat ia memasuki ruangan itu. "Maaf aku harus memanggilmu kembali di tengah tugas, tapi kita punya masalah."

"Aku yakin begitu," kata Toushiro pelan.

"Kita mulai kalau begitu," ujar Kyouraku. "Komandan Soi Fon, kau bisa menjelaskannya."

Komandan Divisi 2 itu maju selangkah. Ekspresi wanita yang tubuh rampingnya sungguh berkebalikan dengan letnan tambun di belakangnya itu tampak suram. "Aku menemukan masalah di Distrik 50. Itu hanya pancingan agar aku berada di sana sementara mereka melancarkan serangan di tempat lain."

"Wah, wah, wah," kekeh Shinji dramatis, "mengelabui seorang Soi Fon? Kejutan."

Soi Fon melempar tatapan jengkel. "Tapi aku sudah mengantisipasi hal ini. Aku menyebar pasukanku di beberapa distrik lain, karena kalian sudah memberi izin untuk membiarkan pasukanku berada di sana. Aktivitas mencurigakan itu berpola, dan itu adalah gerakan pemberontakan."

"Uh-oh," komentar Love.

"Aku masih menyelidiki otak gerakan ini, juga target mereka. Tapi mereka jelas menyadari Gotei 13 akan bertindak. Mereka menyerang shinigami. serangan pertama di Distrik 71, area terjauh dalam daftar. Itu wilayah wewenang Divisi 7. Tiga shinigami tewas dan lima lainnya luka. Serangan kedua di Distrik 49, wilayah wewenang Divisi 8. Satu tewas, empat luka. Yang terakhir Distrik 32, wewenang Divisi 10. Dua tewas, enam luka."

Toushiro mengernyit. Ia bisa merasakan Isshin di sampingnya sedikit tegang.

"Kesamaan dari serangan ini, adalah waktunya yang hampir bersamaan. Dan korban tewas dari tiap tempat itu adalah," Soi Fon menyapu pandangannya dengan cepat ke hadirin, "salah satunya adalah zanpakuto tipe air dan atau angin."

"Nah, itu baru aneh," ujar Kensei.

"Mereka mengincar tipe air dan angin?" ulang Kyouraku, mengernyit.

"Aku melakukan pemeriksaan," lanjut Soi Fon. "Kita tahu bahwa saat shinigami tewas, zanpakuto mereka akan menghilang dalam waktu yang sama, berubah kembali ke bentuk asauchi, bentuk awal mereka. Tapi dari yang kutemukan, zanpakuto mereka tak berubah menjadi asauchi, tapi tetap dalam wujud tersegel mereka, dengan reiatsu dan reiryoku mereka lenyap."

"Jika zanpakuto berubah menjadi asauchi, tentu saja reiatsu dan reiryoku zanpakuto itu menghilang," kata Ukitake serius, "tapi jika zanpakuto masih dalam keadaan tersegel dan itu lenyap… bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Reiatsu dan reiryoku itu terhisap," kata Soi Fon suram, "oleh apa, siapa, kenapa, dan bagaimana, aku masih belum mengetahuinya."

"Sungguh kehilangan yang disayangkan," ujar Kyouraku pelan. Ia menoleh ke arah Toushiro. "Komandan Hitsugaya, bagaimana temuanmu?"

"Memang dementor," kata Toushiro datar. "Mereka muncul di mana-mana dengan jumlah abnormal. Mereka tak memburu penyihir, tapi plus di Dunia Manusia dengan konsentrasi reiatsu dan reiryoku yang tinggi. Zanpakuto memang bisa melenyapkan mereka bersamaan dengan menyucikan jiwa yang mereka telan. Tapi, jika mereka terus berdatangan, menyelesaikan mereka dari akarnya adalah solusi yang tepat."

"Rekomendasimu?" tanya Kyouraku.

Toushiro menarik napas pelan, "Selidiki Inggris untuk mengetahui pergerakan penyihir hitam itu."

"Tak bisa dipercaya," keluh Kyouraku, "dua kasus penting pada waktu yang bersamaan… Kukira kita tak perlu sampai terlibat urusan sihir lagi…"

"Apa Hoggy-watty ini satu-satunya sekolah abrakadabra di dunia ini?" tanya Kenpachi malas.

"Tidak juga. Sekolah sihir tersebar di hampir seluruh benua. Tapi kurasa, mereka semua memprioritaskan perlindungan teritori kelompok sihir mereka daripada yang lain," kata Toushiro, mengernyit. "Jepang punya Mahoutokuro, tapi…"

"… mereka sama sekali tidak bergerak," sambung Kyouraku, menurunkan sedikit topi jeraminya. " _Ara_ , sepertinya perang justru membuat perbedaan mereka semakin besar, eh?"

"Anda tahu sekolah sihir itu?" tanya Isane ingin tahu.

"Ah, aku tahu beberapa sekolah sihir di dunia; menyenangkan untuk sedikit mengetahui tentang mereka, eh? Tapi, ya, kau benar, Komandan Hitsugaya, Mahoutokuro akan memprioritaskan perlindungan pada kaum mereka sendiri."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Rose.

Kyouraku menghela napas. "Hogwarts dan Mahoutokuro tidak memiliki hubungan yang begitu baik sejak berabad-abad lalu. Sekolah sihir keduanya adalah simbol peradaban dan perkembangan sihir; Hogwarts mewakili barat dan Mahoutokuro mewakili timur. Persaingan untuk membuktikan mana institusi yang menghasilkan penyihir terbaik berjalan menuju arah yang tidak sehat. Sampai beberapa penyihir hasil didikan Hogwarts mengembangkan ilmu hitam untuk mengalahkan semua saingan mereka. Bermaksud menyaingi mereka, penyihir dari Mahoutokuro menggunakan makhluk-makhluk sihir dalam legenda untuk melawannya. Perseteruan yang kotor, jika kau tanya pendapatku. Sekolah sihir bagaimanapun juga adalah sekolah. Tempat itu menjadi sakral bagi ilmu pengetahuan dan peradaban. Menciptakan persaingan adalah pilihan yang sangat tidak bijaksana. Dibutakan oleh keangkuhan seperti kesalahan Hogwarts atau dilumpuhkan oleh keagungan seperti Mahoutokuro menjadi pelajaran bagi kedua belah pihak. Setelah itu, Hogwarts dan Mahoutokuro berdamai, tapi sekolah sihir Jepang memutuskan menutup diri dari dunia luar untuk mencegah hal yang sama terulang kembali."

Hening menyusul penjelasan Kyouraku.

"Nah," kata Shinji memecah kebisuan, "ini pertama kalinya kau menjelaskan sesuatu dengan begitu banyak kosakata."

Kyouraku terkekeh, "Menurutmu begitu?"

"Kesimpulannya, mereka tidak membantu?" ujar Kensei malas, menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Aku yakin begitu," sahut Kyouraku enteng.

"Mereka mencoba melindungi stabilitas teritori mereka," kata Byakuya.

"Benar sekali," kata Kyouraku, yang menambahkan dengan nada lebih serius. "Meskipun demikian, bukan berarti itu bukan urusan kita. Seperti yang dilaporkan Komandan Hitsugaya bahwa para dementor memburu plus, kita akan menangani ini dengan mengirim shinigami tambahan ke Dunia Manusia. Komandan Hitsugaya," Toushiro menatap Kyouraku, "kau tidak perlu kembali ke Dunia Manusia. Komandan Hirako akan ambil alih misimu. Kau dan Komandan Soi Fon akan fokus ke penyelidikan di Rukongai."

"Oh, menyenangkan," celetuk Shinji sarkastik.

"Dan Komandan Soi Fon, aku ingin kau mengirim beberapa pasukan Onmitsukido ke Inggris. Perintahkan mereka untuk melihat dan menyelidiki, dan jangan sampai terlihat dan terlibat."

"Aku mengerti," kata Soi Fon tegas.

"Kita sudah selesai?" tanya Isshin, setelah rapat itu menunjukkan tanda akan segera diakhiri, "Kurasa aku akan berduka untuk rekan-rekanku yang jatuh."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia mengenal keluarga Weasley dan melewatkan beberapa kali liburan di rumah keluarga sahabat dekatnya itu, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat The Burrow begitu rapi dan bersih. Kuali-kuali karatan dan sepatu bot wellington yang biasanya bertebaran di pintu belakang sudah menghilang, digantikan dua rumpun tanaman hias yang daunnya melambai malas ditiup angin dalam dua pot besar yang indah mengawal kanan dan kiri pintu. Ayam-ayam yang biasanya berkeliaran sejak kemarin absen dari kebun yang telah disapu dan tanpa rumput liar. Kontingen jembalang liar yang biasanya melompat-lompat gembira di sana pun sudah tidak ada. Sungguh luar biasa kerja keras keluarga Weasley, dirinya, Hermione, dan beberapa rekan keluarga Weasley yang mempersiapkan ini semua untuk pernikahan putra tertua keluarga Weasley, Bill, dengan Fleur Delacour.

Harry menatap langit biru musim panas yang cerah sementara ia bersama yang lain menunggu keluarga Fleur. Keluarga sang mempelai wanita datang langsung dengan Portkey yang tiba di puncak bukit tak jauh dari The Burrow.

Bagi Harry, acara resepsi pernikahan ini seperti lilin di tengah kegelapan. Dunia Sihir dalam masa yang sulit sekarang, dengan Lord Voldemort yang sudah melancarkan aksi-aksi ekstrim beberapa waktu yang lalu. Duka atas kehilangan Mad-Eye Moody jelas tak akan dilupakan begitu mudah, tapi prospek acara membahagiakan ini bisa menjadi peredam duka itu.

Andai saja momen sebahagia ini bisa dilaksanakan di waktu yang lebih baik, pikir Harry suram, segalanya akan sempurna.

Keluarga Fleur Delacour tiba tepat pukul sebelas siang, bersama Mr Weasley yang menjemput mereka di puncak bukit. Mereka tidak bisa langsung berada di halaman The Burrow yang dikelilingi mantra perlindungan tingkat tinggi. Tapi ternyata, yang tiba tidak hanya keluarga Delacour.

Mr Weasley berjalan kembali ke The Burrow bersama sosok yang tidak asing bagi keluarga Weasley, Harry, dan Hermione. Di bagian belakang rombongan keluarga Fleur itu, ada seorang gadis berpakaian kimono serba hitam dan seorang pemuda jangkung yang rambut merah mencoloknya langsung menarik perhatian. Sama mencoloknya dengan katana yang dibawa masing-masing dari mereka, terselip di _obi_ di pinggang mereka.

"Hey, bukannya itu..." Ron mengerjap tak percaya.

Menyambut kedatangan keluarga calon mempelai wanita memang sudah masuk rencana mereka siang itu. Tentu saja sambutan hangat diterima oleh keluarga penyihir dari Prancis itu. Dan untuk dua tamu di luar dugaan, bukan termasuk sambutan tak menyenangkan, memang, namun atmosfernya cukup membuat canggung.

Meski tampaknya kedua 'tamu' mereka tampak tenang. Jelas keduanya mengerti situasi yang mereka alami saat itu.

"Kami minta maaf atas kedatangan mendadak kami, Mr Weasley," kata gadis berkimono dengan mata violet itu halus. "Apalagi sepertinya anda punya acara seperti ini."

"Tak apa, tak apa," senyum Mr Weasley bersahabat, dan Mrs Weasley yang berdiri di sampingnya tampak pulih dari keterkejutannya, sekarang menatap mereka dengan ramah.

" _Oh, dear!_ Lama tidak bertemu, Miss Kuchiki! Dan kau juga, Mr Abarai! Bagaimana kabar kalian?" ujar Mrs Weasley senang.

Gadis berambut pendek itu tersenyum, "Panggil saja Rukia, Mrs Weasley. Dan kami baik." Mata lebarnya terarah pada Golden Trio yang masih menatapnya dan Renji dengan tercengang. Beberapa wkatu tak bertemu hampir tak ada perubahan dari keduanya. Rukia masih memiliki kesan mungil dengan mata violet yang menunjukkan bahwa ia lebih kuat dari penampilannya. Renji masih terlihat sama juga. Kebalikan dari kesan feminin rekannya, si rambut merah menunjukkan posisinya sebagai seorang prajurit; tangguh dan garang, meski saat itu ia menyeringai bersahabat. "Tapi, ini memang sudah cukup lama, ya."

Renji menyeringai melihat ekspresi Harry yang masih tercengang, Hermione yang membelalak, dan Ron yang ternganga, "Yah, tapi tidak sampai satu dekade, kan? Oh, hati-hati, Ron. Kalau kau tidak tutup mulutmu, aku tak tahu berapa banyak lalat yang bisa masuk."

Ron langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa di sini?" tanya Harry segera, masih terheran-heran.

"Ceritanya panjang," senyum Rukia.

"Kalau begitu," Mr Weasley tersenyum senang, "kenapa kalian tidak masuk dan menceritakannya?"

Seperti yang di duga, ruang makan The Burrow penuh sesak dengan tamu-tamunya. Semua orang mendapat tempat duduk mengelilingi meja makan yang sudah diperlebar di ruangan yang diperluas itu. Obrolan ringan segera memenuhi ruangan itu. Keluarga Delacour ternyata sangat menyenangkan dan tidak keberatan dengan semua pengamanan yang dipasang di The Burrow. Mereka juga puas dengan hasil kerja mereka semua dan tak ragu memberi bantuan untuk beberapa persiapan lain yang belum diselesaikan seperti susunan tempat duduk.

"Jadi," ujar George, menatap kedua shinigami itu dengan antusias, sukses membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju pada keduanya, "apa yang membuat kami mendapat kehormatan atas kedatangan kalian, hm?"

"Maaf," sela Monsiour Delacour ingin tahu, "tapi siapa–?"

"Mereka kenalan kami, Monsiour," ujar Hermione. "Mereka yang membantu kami menyelesaikan kekacauan di Hogwarts satu setengah tahun lalu."

"Ah! Ya! Aku ingat pernah membaca berita tentang itu!" Ayah Fleur yang berwajah baik hati itu manggut-manggut.

"Jadi?" pancing Fred agak tak sabar.

"Yah, apalagi kalau bukan misi," kata Renji kalem, "meski kalau mau mengakui sebenarnya ini bukan tugas kami."

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?" tanya Bill.

Rukia dan Renji bertukar pandang. Mata violet itu menyapu pandang pada para penyihir, "Kami tahu kalian punya masalah besar. Gerakan Pihak Hitam Dunia Sihir menyebar ke banyak tempat, termasuk Jepang."

"Dia sampai ke sana?!" seru Mrs Weasley kaget.

"Tidak secara langsung, memang. Tapi ada banyak laporan kemunculan dementor di mana-mana. Mereka juga berkerumun bersama hollow, memperkuat diri mereka."

"Aku pernah dengar kalau Jepang punya sekolah sihir juga," ujar Hermione.

"Itu juga yang dikatakan Komandan Tertinggi," timpal Renji. "Mereka lebih rahasia dari Hogwarts dan jelas tidak akan melibatkan diri. Menurut beliau, Mahoutokuro akan berfokus untuk perlindungan teritori akademi mereka sendiri, begitu. Nah, karena kami mau tidak mau terlibat gara-gara para hollow berulah, penyelidikan pun dilakukan. Divisi 5 kebagian tugas untuk ke sini. Komandan Hirako bilang dapatkan info tangan pertama akan lebih bagus, jadi mereka mencarimu, Harry. Tapi dia agak sibuk untuk datang sendiri, dan menurutnya lebih baik jika yang datang adalah mereka yang kau kenal, jadi kami diminta turun untuk temui kau. Nah, kau tidak ada di Little Whinging, kami tidak tahu di mana rumah walimu, jadi kami cari ke The Burrow. Kami tidak bisa masuk, tapi ketemu ayahmu, Ron, di bukit sana."

Hening menyusul penjelasan singkat Renji itu.

"Yah, aku tidak tahu kalau kalian sampai sejauh ini," gumam Harry.

"Ini bagian dari pekerjaan kami, jangan merasa buruk," ujar Renji santai. "Jadi _ada apa_ sebenarnya?"

Harry menatap teman-temannya yang masih agak takjub, keluarga Weasley yang agak cemas, dan keluarga Delacour yang bingung, sebelum menatap kedua shinigami yang tampak tenang, menunggu jawabannya. Ia sendiri bimbang. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Sejauh mana ia bisa jujur pada mereka?

Tapi, ada bagian dari hatinya yang ingin mengatakan _segalanya_ pada shinigami. Mereka jelas jauh lebih memahami tentang perang. Bukankah mereka laskar dari Dunia Roh yang mengetahui dan mengalami lebih banyak dari para penyihir tentang perang?Tentang konsekuensi yang diterima dari kedua kubu. Tentang sisi tergelap dari pertumpahan darah. Juga tentang rahasia-rahasia yang mungkin akan muncul.

Hanya saja, bukan kedua shinigami yang ada di depannya ini yang ingin ia temui. Meskipun demikian, bukan tidak mungkin mereka bisa menjadi jembatannya, bukan?

Harry mengerling ke arah Mr Weasley, yang memberi kedikan setuju. Harry mengangguk.

"Ya. Kami memang punya masalah besar."

Dibantu keluarga Weasley dan Hermione, Harry pun menjelaskan kebangkitan rezim penyihir hitam itu. Berawal dari kematian Albus Dumbledore. Juga tentang Kementerian yang mereka duga telah disusupi Pelahap Maut. Pun tak luput informasi bahwa Lord Voldemort memang bertujuan melebarkan kekuasaannya ke luar Inggris dengan menyebar teror lewat dementor dan makhluk-makhluk kegelapan lain.

"Sayangnya kami tidak tahu tempat mana saja yang menjadi tujuan kekuasaannya. Koneksi kami di luar negeri tidak begitu bagus dan kami tidak bisa mengandalkan Kementerian," ujar Mr Weasley muram.

Rukia dan Renji bertukar pandang sekilas.

"Tak kusangka Kakek Tua itu sudah meninggal," ujar Renji pelan. Ia menatap Golden Trio, "Aku baru dengar soal ini; apa kalian tidak beritahu Ichigo? Atau Komandan Hitsugaya?"

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertukar pandang.

"Bukan kami tidak memberitahu, tapi ada banyak hal yang terpikirkan. Aku juga tidak punya burung hantu lagi," kata Harry, merasa agak bersalah sekaligus merana, teringat pada Hedwig. Tapi memang benar, ada banyak hal yang memenuhi pikirannya; dukanya atas kematian Dumbledore, kematian Sirius, juga rencananya berburu Horcrux.

"Bisa dimengerti," ujar Rukia, tersenyum kecil.

"Kami harap mereka tidak marah..." ujar Hermione cemas.

"Mereka tidak akan marah hanya karena hal seperti itu," kata Rukia menenangkan. "Ichigo juga tidak bilang apa-apa, hanya mengatakan kalau dia tidak dengar apa-apa dari kalian sejak Juni lalu. Tapi, kurasa dia akan senang kalau kalian mengontaknya."

"Sudah lebih dari sebulan, kan?" celetuk Ginny, "Bagaimana kabar mereka?"

"Mereka baik," sahut Rukia. "Aku yakin Ichigo cerita kalau dia kuliah di Tokyo, kan? Sepertinya belakangan dia cukup sibuk, makanya Gotei 13 tidak akan melibatkannya sampai situasinya sudah jelas dan kemampuannya dibutuhkan. Sampai itu terjadi, dia bisa merepotkan dirinya untuk benar-benar belajar keras."

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan Ichigo belajar keras," celetuk Renji, menyeringai geli. "Ishida sih iya. Dia?"

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya geli. Tentu saja ia juga berpikiran sama. Tapi ia juga tahu, dengan profesi incarannya yang bisa menyelamatkan orang ditambah dengan insting heroiknya itu, bukan tidak mungkin dia benar-benar memaksudkannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Toushiro?" tanya Mrs Weasley.

"Yeah! Bagaimana dengan –" ujar George.

"– kontributor ide brilian –"sambung Fred.

"– yang mulia kami?" tutup George, bersama kembarannya menyeringai antusias.

"Komandan Hitsugaya baik juga," senyum Rukia. "Hanya saja, belakangan dia sibuk sekali, malah aku hampir tidak melihatnya di Seireitei."

"Pastilah ini tentang masalah di Rukongai itu, kan" ujar Renji, mengernyit. Harry menyadari kedua shinigami itu terlihat tegang sekarang, membuat senyum si kembar merosot. Ada apa gerangan? "Dia dua kali turun ke Dunia Manusia dalam seminggu dan bolak-balik Rukon-Seireitei. Dan dua bawahannya tewas di insiden itu, jelas dia sibuk."

"Apa?!"

Kedua shinigami itu menatap para penyihir di depannya yang memasang eksprsi terkejut. Bahkan Hermione dan Fleur menutup mulut dengan ngeri, menahan jerit kaget mereka.

"Itu bukan masalah yang perlu kalian pikirkan," kata Renji segera, menyeringai gugup. "Cukup Gotei 13 yang mengurusnya untuk saat ini. Toh kalian punya masalah serius di sini."

Rukia mengangguk setuju, "Itu benar. Jika anda tidak keberatan, kami ingin tahu teritori sihir di seluruh dunia dan seperti apa komunitas mereka. Jadi, kami bisa tahu apakah mereka akan bertahan seperti Mahoutokuro atau mungkin melawan."

"Oh, tentu saja akan kami beritahu," kata Mr Weasley segera.

Sementara kedua shinigami itu mendiskusikan tentang teritori sihir di penjuru dunia bersama para orang dewasa dengan sisa penghuni ruangan sebagai pendengar, Harry mau tak mau memikirkan tentang segalanya. Lord Voldemort ternyata makin gencar memperluas kekuasaannya. Dan ia, yang 'katanya' ditakdirkan menjadi musuh terbesar penyihir hitam itu ada di sudut lain negara ini, bersembunyi dalam selubung sihir, sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan.

Sungguh ironi.

Dan kedatangan dua shinigami itu juga membuatnya cukup cemas. Jika gerakan Voldemort sampai memicu para pelindung Dunia Roh bergerak, bukan tidak mungkin akan ada pihak ketiga yang akan turun di perang ini.

Harry mengernyit, teringat pada dua shinigami lain yang dulu ditugaskan di Hogwarts. Teman-teman barunya yang tak ragu mengangkat senjata demi tugas mereka. Tak peduli risikonya. Dan itu semakin membuatnya gelisah. Hal yang paling mengerikan dari pertempuran lalu masih membekas dalam ingatannya; Toushiro Hitsugaya yang nyaris tewas. Ia tak ingin jika aksi Pangeran Kegelapan yang melibatkan para shinigami akan menuntun ke pengorbanan yang lain.

Bukankah sudah cukup banyak yang hilang dari kehidupannya?

"Ini semua akan sangat membantu, Mr Weasley," ujar Rukia. Nadanya yang resmi jelas mengakhiri diskusi mereka. "Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian. Dengan ini kami jadi tahu apa tepatnya yang terjadi. Kurasa para petinggi Gotei 13 nanti bisa mempertimbangkan apa yang harus dilakukan."

Rukia mengirim kerlingan sekilas pada Renji, yang membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan pamit dulu. Kami benar-benar minta maaf sudah mengganggu acara keluarga kalian."

"Eh?"

"Kalian sudah mau pergi?"

Renji menyeringai, "Kami tidak bisa lama-lama, kau tahu. Kami hanya pengganti dan harus segera memberi laporan."

Jelas anak-anak keluarga Weasley, juga Harry dan Hermione agak keberatan. Ayolah! Bagaimanapun juga, mereka baru bertemu lagi setelah satu setengah tahun! Dan mereka juga turun tangan dalam pertempuran itu!

"Tinggallah untuk makan malam," tawar Mrs Weasley.

Rukia tersenyum mengerti, "Terima kasih sekali, Mrs Weasley, tapi maaf kami tidak bisa. Kami harus segera kembali."

"Itu benar. Lagipula aku bisa diamuk Komandanku kalau tidak segera membawa adik tersayangnya pulang – _ugh!_ "

Rukia baru saja menyodok rusuk si rambut merah dengan sikunya. Ginny langsung mendengus tawa melihat ekspresi Renji yang seperti dipaksa makan sari Murtlap sementara gadis di sampingnya memasang tampang tak berdosa.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Mrs Weasley. Jika keadaan memungkinkan, pasti kami akan mampir lagi."

Mrs Weasley jelas dengan berat hati melepas pamitnya dua shinigami muda itu dari The Burrow. Tak hanya beliau, Harry pun juga merasa enggan, padahal ia tidak terlalu akrab dengan mereka. Namun, ia juga tahu bahwa kedua letnan Gotei 13 itu bisa dibilang orang terdekat Ichigo sekaligus rekan kerja Toushiro, membuatnya merasa terhubung.

"Boleh kami minta tolong?" tanya Hermione agak ragu.

"Minta tolong? Apa itu?" tanya Rukia.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Rukia dan Renji meninggalkan The Burrow, melewati batas mantra pelindung yang menyelubunginya diantar oleh Mr Weasley dan Bill. Harry menatap dua punggung berbalut shihakuso hitam itu menjauh, jelas akan kembali ke dimensi tempat mereka berasal. Bersama mereka, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione menitipkan surat untuk Ichigo dan Toushiro. Ya, hutang atas tanpa kabar yang mereka lakukan selama beberapa waktu terakhir.

Meski ada beberapa hal yang sekarang sepertinya akan menghuni otaknya. Salah satunya tentang kesibukan Toushiro, yang bahkan membuatnya jarang berada di Seireitei, begitu kata Rukia. kesibukan yang berhubungan dengan 'insiden yang menewaskan dua bawahannya'. Apa gerangan yang terjadi? Apakah Toushiro akan baik-baik saja?

Namun saat itu, sepertinya ia bisa mengesampingkan spekulasinya. Berikut rencana perburuan Horcrux.

Ya. Persiapan pernikahan yang menuntut diselesaikan.

Bagi shinigami yang tergabung dalam Gotei 13, mereka akan tahu bahwa Divisi 10 adalah spesialis investigasi yang memiliki kecakapan terlatih untuk melakukan tugas detektif semacam mengumpulkan informasi dalam penyamaran, analisa data, pemecahan kasus, dan sejenisnya. Berpengetahuan luas, teliti, dan selalu siaga untuk pertarungan adalah kualifikasi umum untuk Divisi 10. Tentu saja, ini membuat stigma bahwa pemimpin mereka, Komandan Hitsugaya, jelas menjadi shinigami paling pro dalam tugas penyelidikan.

Sebenarnya, ada satu kecakapan khusus yang baiknya dimiliki oleh Divisi 10. Mereka menyebutnya kesabaran.

Toushiro Hitsugaya menghela napasnya. Ia mencoba dengan susah payah mengendalikan emosinya. Ia saat ini berada di Distrik 32 bersama Kursi Ketiganya, Koji Fujimoto, sedang melakukan penyelidikan atas penyerangan yang membunuh dua anggota Divisi-nya dan melukai enam lainnya. Sebagai langkah pertamanya, ia dan Fujimoto menyamar sebagai konpaku biasa untuk menghindari kecurigaan. Pasalnya, serangan di Distrik itu cukup menggemparkan bagi para konpaku yang ada di sana. Jika sebuah kelompok rahasia terlibat, ada kemungkinan mereka akan membuat para konpaku tutup mulut tentang peristiwa itu dan menyembunyikannya dari shinigami. Opsi yang paling baik yang bisa diterapkan saat ini adalah mengorek informasi dengan membaur sebagai konpaku biasa.

Sayangnya penyamaran tidak selalu menjadi hal yang menyenangkan untuk komandan termuda dalam jajaran pemimpin Gotei 13. Disinilah kecakapannya dalam hal kesabaran diuji.

Saat itu, ia harus menyamar sebagai adik dari Kursi Ketiga-nya, mengingat usia fisik Fujimoto yang kira-kira sebaya dengan Letnan Shuuhei Hisagi. Menanggalkan seragam shinigami mereka dan haori-nya untuk Toushiro dan mengenakan kimono sederhana adalah bagian dari penyamaran mereka. Toushiro mengerling ke arah Fujimoto yang berada di sampingnya, mendengus pelan sambil menyentuh rambut putihnya yang sudah berubah menjadi hitam, sama dengan pria di sampingnya. Ia tahu betul bahwa posisinya sebagai Komandan Divisi 10 sudah melekat dengan haori dan warna rambutnya yang tidak umum, yang membuatnya dalam kondisi tak menguntungkan jika datang untuk penyelidikan rahasia dengan identitas seperti itu.

"Tahan diri anda, Komandan," ujar Fujimoto, menyadari ketidaknyamanan atasannya.

"Aku tahu," Toushiro menghela napas. Ia mengernyit menatap bangunan di depannya dengan tidak senang. "Aku hanya harus katakan betapa aku tidak suka dengan tempat seperti ini. Membuatku ingat pada perempuan itu."

Fujimoto mati-matian menahan tawa, berhasil hanya memunculkan senyum tipis. Dari nada komandannya yang menyebut kata _perempuan itu_ , ia tahu betul bahwa itu adalah kata ganti untuk letnan Divisi 10, Rangiku Matsumoto. Wanita itu cantik luar biasa. Kemampuannya sebagai shinigami tidak perlu diragukan, mengingat posisinya sebagai orang kedua terkuat di Divisi 10. Hanya saja, wanita itu membuat dirinya menjadi satu-satunya shinigami yang di luar kemampuan Komandan Hitsugaya untuk dikendalikan penuh. Rangiku Matsumoto, menurut si rambut putih, sudah mencapai kemalasan dalam tingkatan yang tidak bisa disembuhkan, begitu pula dengan kecintaannya pada sake. Pada akhirnya, Komandan Hitsugaya membiarkan letnannya bertindak sesukanya. Selama Divisi 10 tidak menerima komplain dari dua belas divisi lain dan barak divisinya masih tegak berdiri, itu berarti ia tak perlu mencemaskan apapun.

Semoga.

Kembali ke masalah sebelumnya, Toushiro menahan diri untuk bisa bersikap seperti anak biasa, walau itu nyaris mustahil. Paling tidak anak biasa tidak bisa membuat orang-orang dewasa tunduk begitu saja di bawah perintahnya, bukan? Ia dan Fujimoto memasuki kedai yang mayoritas berisi orang-orang dewasa yang menyenangkan diri mereka dengan berbotol-botol sake. Bau minuman itu menyebar di udara, membuat Toushiro mengernyit.

Insting shinigami keduanya bisa menyadari mereka semua hanyalah konpaku biasa, tidak ada yang memiliki reiatsu atau reiryoku yang potensial sebagai shinigami. Ini membuat kedua shinigami itu yakin keberadan mereka di sini hanya sekedar melepas penat kehidupan – lebih tepatnya kehidupan roh mereka – dengan berbincang sesama konpaku. Mereka yang konpaku biasa tidak memerlukan makanan banyak seperti shinigami. para konpaku ini tak berbahaya untuk mereka.

"… sudah tahu insiden kemarin?" salah seorang pria di dekat meja mereka tampak berbincang dengan beberapa rekannya dengan nada serius.

"Penyerangan shinigami itu?" sahut rekannya yang berjenggot tebal. "Yeah, mengerikan, eh?"

"Siapapun penyerangnya, mereka membabi buta… meledakkan segala macam…" timpal rekan mereka yang lain dengan suara ngeri. "Kulihat beberapa shinigami mulai melihat ke tempat kejadian… Aku ingin tahu apa pelakunya sudah tertangkap…"

"Lebih baik begitu," keluh si pria pertama. "Setelah dua tahun ini kukira akhirnya masa damai sudah tiba… Ternyata, masalah selalu saja muncul…"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal masalah, biangnya datang tuh…" bisik salah satu pria, mengedik ke pintu depan.

Baik Toushiro maupun Fujimoto tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud si biang masalah itu. Selain itu bukan urusan mereka, makanan yang mereka pesan baru saja diantarkan oleh si wanita pelayan.

"Sepertinya aku baru pertama kali melihat kalian," sapa wanita paruh baya itu ramah. "Apa kalian pendatang?"

"Ah, kami hanya kebetulan lewat di daerah ini," kata Fujimoto ringan. "Kami dari Distrik 33. Kami bermaksud untuk pergi ke Seireitei."

"Oh!" wanita itu tampak antusias. "Apa kalian ingin menjadi shinigami? Itukah sebabnya kalian memesan makanan?" Pertanyaan wanita itu tidak salah. Jika ada konpaku yang membutuhkan makanan, maka ia memiliki potensi sebagai shinigami karena ia memiliki reiatsu dan reiryoku yang terus berkembang.

Fujimoto tersenyum ceria; Toushiro memutuskan untuk menyerahkan interaksi dengan konpaku pada Bangku Ketiganya yang jelas memiliki kemampuan sosialisasi yang jauh lebih baik darinya.

"Seperti itulah," kata Fujimoto, masih sama ramahnya. "Apa anda –"

Kata-kata Fujimoto tertelan sepenuhnya oleh suara bising dari orang-orang yang berjarak beberapa meja dari mereka. Fujimoto menoleh, menyadari bahwa keributan itu disebabkan oleh beberapa pria bertubuh besar dan bertampang sok sangar yang tertawa keras dan tampaknya sudah dibawah pengaruh minuman keras.

"Mereka hanya datang untuk membuat kekacauan," kata wanita pelayan itu, menatap kelompok pria itu dengan lelah. "Lebih baik jauhi mereka selama kalian ada di Distrik 32, mereka berarti masalah…"

Namun tepat saat itu salah satu dari kelompok pria bertubuh besar itu melemparkan botol sake kosongnya ke arah si wanita pelayan. Dengan kesigapan seorang ahli, Toushiro berhasil menangkap botol itu sebelum menyentuh hidung si wanita yang terbelalak kaget.

"Hei, Bocah!" seru salah satu pria berwajah sangar, menatap Toushiro dengan matanya yang memerah dan kata-katanya yang terdengar tak jelas karena mabuknya. "Kau tidak lihat kami sedang menarik perhatian perempuan itu, hah?!"

"Itu bukan," kata Toushiro dingin, meletakkan botol sake kosong itu di atas meja dengan kalem – berbanding terbalik dengan caranya menatap para pria itu dengan tak senang, "cara terbaik untuk menarik perhatian perempuan."

Uh-oh.

Koji Fujimoto berharap dengan sungguh-sungguh bahwa mereka berdua tidak akan berada dalam masalah besar. Cukup bahwa berandalan itu saja yang menempatkan diri mereka dalam _masalah_ besar.

 **Ok, CUT!**

 **Review pleeeeeeaseeee~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**New chapter is coming!**_

 **Thanks buat yang udah me-read, mem-follow, mem-fav! Dan terutama yang sudah me-review:** **WbQueen, AN Narra, Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan, Shioreinz, Guest, dan myuu! _Two thumbs up!_ *grin**

 **Tak lama-lama lagi, selamat membaca!**

 **P.S: tinggalkan jejak anda di kotak review, _please!_ **

Chapter 3

Ada sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa tak ada kebaikan yang dibawa dalam setenggak minuman keras. Sepertinya pepatah itu memang benar adanya. Minuman keras itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Tak perlu dijelaskan disini; ini bukanlah essai kesehatan. Minuman keras juga berdampak negatif pada perilaku. Tak perlu diuraikan, ini bukanlah jurnal sosiologi-psikologi. Yang jelas, jika kau sudah tahu bahaya yang ditimbulkan – bacalah buku dan internet, sobat – jangan pernah mencoba melakukannya. Kau tidak perlu mengalaminya dan _mengalami_ penderitaan yang sama dengan mereka.

Penderitaan macam apa?

Merusak organ dalam tubuhmu adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Dan, merusak harga dirimu adalah sesuatu yang lain.

Bagaimana bisa?

Sekelompok pria bertubuh besar dan berwajah sangar yang kesadarannya sembilan puluh persen dibawah kendali minuman keras terkapar dan babak belur di lantai kedai kecil di salah satu sudut Distrik 32, yang kesemua pengunjungnya menatap orang yang bertanggung jawab atas itu dengan tak percaya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya baru beranjak remaja berdiri di antara tubuh-tubuh tak berdaya itu dengan ekspresi datar. Ia baru saja membereskan sepuluh pria dewasa yang anggota paling kecilnya adalah tiga kali besar tubuh anak itu hanya dengan tangan kosong. Entah karena refleks dan kemampuan beladiri si anak yang kelewat bagus atau sepuluh berandalan itu yang kelewat mabuk, tidak ada yang tahu. Tak bisa dipungkiri, mereka akan mendapat pelajaran bagus setelah ini; jangan menenggak anggur dan membuat masalah atau seseorang yang kau remehkan akan mematahkan hidungmu.

Toushiro menoleh ke arah si wanita pelayan yang menatap para berandalan dan dirinya dengan tatapan sangat kaget.

"Maaf untuk kekacauan ini, Nyonya," kata Toushiro datar.

"Ah! Ini, ini," Fujimoto buru-buru mengeluarkan kantong uangnya dan memberikan sejumlah keping _kan_ ke tangan si wanita, "untuk ganti rugi yang kami timbulkan. Maafkan kami, Nyonya." Dengan agak ragu Fujimoto menatap atasannya, "Ayo kita pergi."

Toushiro mengangkat sebelah alisnya; tapi toh ia setuju dengan Kursi Ketiganya itu. memberi bungkukan sopan ke si wanita, ia lalu mengikuti Fujimoto keluar kedai. Namun, saat ia berada di ambang pintu, Toushiro menoleh, "Saya sarankan anda melaporkan mereka pada shinigami penjaga yang ada di Distrik ini. Mereka akan memastikan berandalan itu tak bertingkah lagi."

"A-ah, ya, te-tentu saja," sahut wanita itu gugup.

Dan Komandan Divisi 10–yang–sedang–dalam–penyamaran itu pun pergi.

"Siapa bocah itu?" tanya seseorang, memecah keheningan yang muncul sejak penghajaran para berandal itu usai. Pertanyaan itu tak ada yang bisa menjawabnya.

* * *

"Eng, Komandan?" ujar Fujimoto pelan, membuka percakapan dengan ragu. Saat itu mereka sudah tidak lagi di daerah pemukiman. Mereka memutuskan untuk menyusun rencana penyelidikan di dalam hutan kecil di dekat daerah itu.

"Hn?" hanya itu sahutan Toushiro.

"Apa yang tadi itu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Fujimoto.

"Tentu saja. Jangan cemas soal kerugiannya; itu tanggung jawabku."

Fujimoto meringis. Bukan soal ganti rugi yang menjadi tujuan pembicaraannya. Sudah jadi aturan tak tertulis bahwa setiap komandan akan membayar kerugian yang ditimbulkan dalam kasus di dalam divisinya, tak membebankannya pada divisinya. Dan kali ini, penggantirugian atas lima meja yang rusak parah, beberapa botol sake berikut beberapa-yang-lebih-banyak dari cangkir sake-nya yang pecah karena komandan kecilnya itu memutuskan untuk sedikit melemaskan ototnya bukan hal berat untuk diselesaikan dengan beberapa keping kan.

Sama sekali bukan soal ganti ruginya. Lagipula gaji komandan jauh lebih besar dari perwira sepertinya, jadi itu bukan, sekali lagi, bukan masalah besar. Dan Fujimoto tahu betul bahwa Komandan Hitsugaya tahu apa yang dimaksudkannya. Ayolah, dia bicara dengan si jenius!

Toushiro mengerling sekilas, mendapati ekspresi Kursi Ketiga-nya yang tercabik antara putus asa dan geli. Ia menghela napas. "Dan jangan cemas tentang tindakanku tadi. Aku juga sudah mengirim pesan untuk shinigami Divisi 10 yang sedang patroli di sini. Bagaimanapun juga Distrik 32 termasuk Distrik yang dibawah pengawasan dan perlindungan Divisi 10. Keamanan para konpaku menjadi tanggung jawab kita, entah ancamannya adalah para hollow ataupun konpaku yang lainnya."

Fujimoto mengerjap berkali-kali, seakan tak mempercayai apa yang barusan di dengarnya. Namun sedetik berikutnya ia baru menyadarinya. Lebih dari dua dekade ia mengenal Toushiro Hitsugaya, sebelum dan sesudah ia menjadi seorang komandan, ketelitian, kecermatan, dan dedikasinya pada tugasnya masih saja sama.

Sepertinya ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun.

"Jadi, Komandan, selanjutnya ke mana?" tanya Fujimoto dengan suara lebih ringan.

* * *

Di tengah persiapan pernikahan yang rumit, Harry mendapati Mrs Weasley merencanakan pesta ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas. Ini, tentu saja membuat Harry merasa tidak enak.

"Saya tidak ingin keramaian," kata Harry segera. "Sungguh, Mrs Weasley, makan malam biasa saja sudah cukup… Itu hari sebelum pernikahan…"

Mrs Weasley menatap Harry dengan prihatin, lalu memberinya senyum hangat, "Baiklah kalau kau yakin, Nak. Tapi bagaimana jika kita mengundang Remus dan Tonks, dan Hagrid?"

"Itu akan menyenangkan sekali," kata Harry, tersenyum ragu, "Tapi tolong jangan repot-repot."

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa… sama sekali tidak repot, Nak."

Harry tahu Mrs Weasley benar memaksudkannya. Jika dia mengatakan itu tidak merepotkannya, maka beliau memang sama sekali tak menganggap hal ini sebagai hal yang menyita waktu ataupun tenaganya. Tapi bukan berarti Harry bisa melepasnya begitu saja. Ia menyesali bahwa ulang tahunnya justru membebani Mrs Weasley.

Tidak hanya itu. Ia merasa keberadaannya membuat _semuanya_ harus menanggung tekanan dan penderitaan yang dia miliki selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya. Ini lebih dari sekedar membuatnya merana.

* * *

Sebuah siluet tampak memanjang di lantai kusam koridor kosong di lantai tiga sebuah apartemen. Sungguh suasana yang bertolak belakang dengan hingar bingar ibu kota Jepang di banding salah satu sudut Kota Tokyo ini. Terdengar langkah kaki gontai mengiringinya, baru berhenti ketika sosok itu tiba di depan salah satu pintu. Jelas bahwa itulah tujuannya. Sosok itu merogoh tasnya, mencari-cari sesuatu sementara tangan lainnya memegangi setumpuk buku tebal. Namun, usahanya terinterupsi oleh sederet nada dari saku jaketnya. Mengutuk pelan, ia memilih mengambil benda yang menjadi asal suara; sebuah ponsel.

"Apa?" gerutunya.

"Apa begitu caranya menjawab telepon teman lama?" terdengar suara seorang perempuan dari sana, nadanya setengah geli setengah mencela.

"Mungkin. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Galak betul, Ichigo. Kau ada di mana?"

Ichigo Kurosaki mendengus, "Di depan pintu apartemen. Aku baru pulang, Rukia."

"Baru pulang? Jam segini? Ngapain kau?" suara di seberang sana, milik Letnan Divisi 13 terdengar ingin tahu. "Patroli?"

Ichigo mengerling sekilas ke ponselnya. Jam di sudut layar menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh, cukup larut, memang. "Kuliah malam. Ada praktikum tadi dan aku juga ke perpustakaan kota."

"Oh. Ternyata anak kuliahan ini makin sibuk, ya."

Si rambut jingga mengernyit, "Kalau kau menelepon cuma untuk menggerecokiku lagi mending kututup sa –"

"Ck, _anak kuliahan_ ini juga makin sensi, ternyata. Baiklah aku langsung saja, nanti anak kuliahan jadi _bad mood_."

"Rukia," keluh Ichigo.

Didengarnya tawa kecil shinigami pertama yang ditemuinya itu, membuat kernyitan di antara alisnya makin dalam, "Oke, oke. Tadi aku mampir ke tempatmu, tapi kau tidak ada. Tadi pagi aku ke Inggris sama Renji..."

Mata Ichigo melebar. "Kau – apa?!"

"Ya, ya. Aku diminta Komandan Hirako untuk membantunya menemui kontak kita dengan Dunia Sihir."

"Kau ketemu Harry?" tanya Ichigo segera.

"Oh, ya. Tentu saja. memang itu tujuannya, kan? Dia oke, kalau itu yang kau tanyakan. Yang lainnya sepertinya juga begi –"

Kata-kata Rukia terpotong oleh sebuah teriakan. Suara Rukia tenggelam sejenak oleh rentetan suara tak jelas.

"Oh, maaf, Ichigo," ada sedikit ketergesaan di suaranya yang akhirnya terdengar lebih jelas, "aku sedang buru-buru. Aku cuma mau beritahu, tadi Harry titip surat pada kami. Aku taruh suratnya di bawah pintumu. Sudah dulu, ya. Sampai nanti."

Dan hubungan terputus.

Ichigo menatap layar ponsel yang padam, mengerjap.

"Che. Dasar." Ichigo memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas dan menarik kunci apartemennya. Pintu terbuka. Meski baru diterangi lampu jalan di luar sana, ia bisa melihat sebentuk amplop kekuningan tergeletak setengah meter dari pintu. Ia menyalakan lampu, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya. Membungkuk rendah, ia mengambil amplop perkamen itu, familiar dengan teksturnya yang tak sehalus kertas dan bau kulit samar.

"Sudah lumayan lama," seringainya tipis.

Ichigo mengeyakkan diri di atas sofa di ruang tengah, buku-buku tebalnya dibiarkannya bertengger di atas meja kopi. Agak tak sabar, ia merobek amplop itu dan menarik surat di dalamnya. Ia mengenali tulisan rapi dan kecil-kecil Hermione Granger.

 _Dear Ichigo,_

 _Bagaimana kabarmu? Kami benar-benar berharap kau baik-baik saja, juga keluargamu, dan teman-temanmu. Kami benar-benar minta maaf karena kami tak memberitahukan apapun sejak awal musim panas lalu. Keadaannya benar-benar di luar kendali. Dan sekarang sulit untuk menghubungi orang luar, entah dengan burung hantu atau yang lainnya. Dan kemudian Rukia dan Renji tiba-tiba saja datang ke The Burrow! Kami jadi ingat yang seharusnya kami lakukan dan kami tahu kalau kami bisa mempercayai mereka untuk memberitahumu apa yang terjadi. Yah, mempercayai orang jadi hal sulit sekarang._

 _Aku yakin kau tahu soal keanehan yang terjadi belakangan ini. Rukia juga memberitahu kami kalau dementor bergentayangan di mana-mana, bahkan sampai ke Jepang. Oh! Aku harap tidak ada hal serius yang terjadi! Kau tahu mereka bisa jadi sangat mengerikan! Dan inilah yang harus kami beritahukan._

 _Kau-Tahu-Siapa sudah bergerak aktif._

 _Dia memang bergerak dalam bayangan, tapi pengikutnya terang-terangan menunjukkan agresi mereka. Dia melepas makhluk-makhluk kegelapan ke berbagai tempat – salah satunya dementor itu. Aku tahu terdengar konyol memintamu melakukan ini, tapi berhati-hatilah. Apapun bisa terjadi._

 _Dan soal yang ingin kami beritahukan, yah, hal besar terjadi di akhir tahun ajaran lalu. Kepala Sekolah Dumbledore wafat..._

Otak Ichigo serasa macet membaca empat kata terakhir yang baru dibacanya. Kakek Tua itu sudah meninggal? Ichigo menunduk ke suratnya lagi.

 _...Begitu juga dengan Sirius..._

Apa?!

 _... Ada beberapa Pelahap Maut yang berhasil menerobos masuk ke Hogwarts di akhir tahun ajaran lalu. Beberapa anggota Orde memang berjaga di Hogwarts. Tidak ada anak-anak yang jadi korban, untunglah. Tapi para Pelahap Maut itu bergerak sembunyi-sembunyi, kami tak menyadari sampai semuanya terlambat. Profesor Dumbledore jatuh dari Menara Astronomi setelah dihantam Kutukan Kematian oleh Snape. Dan Sirius juga, dibunuh Bellatrix Lestrange._

Pantas saja mereka tidak menyuratinya. Kematian dua orang yang bisa dibilang berperan penting dalam kehidupan Harry jelas menyita perhatiannya yang dipenuhi duka.

 _Kami tahu harusnya kami mengabari kalian tentang berita sepenting ini. Kami sungguh minta maaf karena kami tak mengatakan apa-apa. Setelah kematian Dumbledore dan Kau-Tahu-Siapa makin memperjelas kekuasaanya, sangat riskan untuk melakukan banyak hal, termasuk mengirim burung hantu ke luar negeri. Neville dan Luna juga kami beritahu, dan mereka mengerti (Neville sepertinya keberatan sekali. Dia sepertinya senang menyurati kalian)_

Ichigo menyeringai. Lebih dari senang, malah. Surat Neville Longbottom selalu panjang. Tulisannya kurus, tak seperti yang membuat, dan _dia_ bukan Hermione.

 _Tapi karena kami bisa mengontakmu, kami sekalian menitipakan salam untukmu, teman-temanmu, dan keluargamu (Kami juga membuat surat lain untuk Toushiro, kok). Aku yakin mereka juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama._

 _Ada banyak hal yang ingin kami ceritakan pada kalian, tapi surat rasanya tidak akan cukup. Kami benar-benar minta maaf karena kami tidak bisa memberitahumu dengan ini._

 _Sekarang kami semua ada di The Burrow. Rumah keluarga Weasley sekarang jadi markas sementara Orde Phoenix. Kami tak bisa gunakan Grimmauld Place, soalnya Snape tahu tempatnya dan bukan tidak mungkin dia akan mendatangi tempat itu. Bisa bahaya jika dia dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa sendiri dengan antek-anteknya datang waktu kami semua ada di sana. Kami memindahkan Harry dari rumah pamannya beberapa waktu lalu. Bukan hal mudah, karena Pelahap Maut juga berjaga di Little Whinning. Kami kehilangan Mad-Eye Moody._

Astaga, berapa banyak penyihir yang dikenalnya yang tewas?!

 _Sepertinya surat ini jadi pembawa kabar duka, ya? Sekali lagi, maaf ya. Tapi kami tak hanya memberitahukanmu soal itu. Di The Burrow cukup sibuk sekarang. Kakak tertua Ron, Bill, akan menikah awal Agustus ini, dengan Fleur Delacour. Kami pernah ceritakan padamu, tentang perwakilan dari Beauxbatons di Turnamen Triwizard di tahun keempat kami. Rukia bilang kau cukup sibuk dengan kuliahmu, beruntung sekali. Kau tidak perlu ikutan mempersiapkan pernikahan yang lebih ribet dari membereskan Grimmauld Place. Mrs Weasley membuat kami bekerja – Ron bilang – lebih parah dari peri rumah._

 _Meskipun demikian, kami akan senang jika kau bisa datang. Mrs Weasley juga ingin Rukia dan Renji tinggal waktu mereka kemari. Sayang, sepertinya mereka terburu-buru. Dan sepertinya Toushiro juga sibuk, mereka bilang dia ada misi penting. Kami mengerti jika kalian tidak bisa datang nanti, tapi doakan acaranya bisa lancar, ya. Semoga kuliahmu juga lancar. Dan semoga keadaan sulit ini bisa segera berakhir._

 _Jaga dirimu baik-baik._

 _Harry, Ron, dan Hermione._

 _PS: Kami sangat mengerti jika kau tidak membalas surat kami. Kami juga tidak bisa menelepon jika kami ada di teritori sihir._

Ichigo menghela napas. Perkamen ditangannya sekarang ditatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Dumbledore sudah meninggal. Begitu juga Sirius. Dan Moody. Akan ada banyak lagi yang akan gugur bagi mereka yang melawan Lord Voldemort. Ia sendiri ingin sekali segera ke Inggris. Ia tidak tahu seberapa banyak bantuan yang bisa ia berikan, tapi paling tidak ia bisa berada di samping teman-teman penyihirnya. Ia cukup tahu kenapa Rukia dan Renji dikirim ke The Burrow, dan ia ingin tahu apa keputusan yang akan diambil Gotei 13.

Ichigo menghembuskan napas berat, menyandarkan diri di punggung sofa sambil mengusap wajahnya. Ada alih kekuasaan antar penyihir di belahan lain dunia. Dan di sini ia berkutat dengan diktat, jurnal ilmiah, buku setebal bata, dan rutinitas praktikum medis. Bukan bermaksud untuk menyesal, tapi ia merindukan ledakan adrenalin ketika ia ditengah pertempuran dengan Zangetsu di tangannya.

Ichigo melirik surat trio penyihir itu lagi, teringat sesuatu. Bersama surat itu, selembar kartu undangan terlampir. Seringai tipis mengembang di wajahnya.

"Pernikahan William Arthur Weasley dan Fleur Isabelle Delacour, eh?"

* * *

Mr dan Mrs Weasley mengatakan pada Harry bahwa ulang tahun ke tujuh belas bagi penyihir adalah hal yang penting. Tak hanya tentang bebasnya penyihir dari Jejak Sihir yang membuat mereka dimonitor oleh Kementerian Sihir, usia tujuh belas akan menjadi fase dimana seorang penyihir telah siap memikul tanggung jawab sebagai penyihir dewasa di dalam komunitas sihir. Mendengar hal itu membuat Harry tak bisa menolak kebaikan hati keluarga Weasley padanya untuk membuat pesta kecil di malam sebelum pernikahan sama sekali. Hal terbaik yang dia lakukan hanyalah menerimanya, dan juga menerima hadiah dari semua yang hadir di malam itu.

Meskipun, kehadiran Rufus Scrimgeour dalam pesta itu sama sekali di luar perkiraan siapapun. Sang Menteri Sihir itu datang untuk menyerahkan benda-benda wasiat yang diwariskan Albus Dumbledore kepada Harry, Ron, dan Hermione. Sayangnya, kunjungan Menteri Sihir yang merupakan mantan Kepala Departemen Auror itu berakhir tidak menyenangkan. Scrimgeour tak senang pada keterus terangan Harry yang mengkritik caranya menjalankan komunitas sihir, bagaimana ia menutup-nutupi kebenaran akan pergerakan Voldemort dari khalayak yang lebih berhak mengetahui hal itu daripada siapapun.

Namun, memikirkan konflik kecil dengan Menteri Sihir bukan hal menyenangkan, apalagi jika mereka punya sebuah acara besar di esok hari. Harry setuju dengan pendapat Ron bahwa itu bukan hal penting untuk dibahas, termasuk menerka-nerka apa maksud Dumbledore memberi mereka benda-benda warisan yang unik, jika kemungkinan akan ada pembunuhan tripel yang brutal oleh ibu mempelai pria yang bisa sedikit mengurangi kegembiraan pernikahan.

Maka pukul tiga sore harinya, mereka semua sudah siap menyambut tamu undangan. Khusus untuk Harry, mereka memutuskan bahwa menyamar adalah pilihan terbaik untuk membuatnya ada di sana. Jadilah ia menyamar dengan bantuan Ramuan Polijus dosis besar sebagai seorang remaja berambut merah dari desa setempat, Ottery At Catchpole, yang sehelai rambutnya dicuri oleh Fred. Identitasnya berubah dari Harry Potter menjadi Barny Weasley. Mengkamuflasenya sebagai salah satu kerabat Weasley adalah ide yang bagus, karena kerabat Weasley ada banyak sekali sehingga tidak ada yang akan repot-repot mengecek silsilah keluarga di dalam pesta seperti ini.

Harry menatap berkeliling. Para penyihir dengan jubah pesta warna-warni dan aksesoris unik bergaya eksentrik sudah mulai memenuhi tempat duduk yang disediakan di bawah kanopi. Dekorasi pernikahan tanpa cela menghiasi tiap sudut, hasil kerja keras sepanjang musim panas.

Harry mengerling sekilas pada Hagrid yang suara besarnya berkali-kai menyerukan permohonan maaf. Melihat sekitar lima kursi kurus yang sekarang teronggok seperti kumpulan korek api keemasan, Harry menduga bahwa si setengah rakasasa salah menempati kursi. Ia sendiri bergegas kembali ke pintu masuk, melihat Ron sedang menghadapi penyihir pria berdandan paling atraktif di antara tamu undangan.

"Xenophilius Lovegood," katanya sambil menjabat tangan Ron.

Ah, ayahnya Luna, ternyata.

Luna sendiri baru tiba beberapa saat kemudian. Seperti biasa, gadis itu entah bagaimana tahu kalau si rambut merah yang dihadapinya adalah Harry dalam penyamaran. Ia menyapa ramah Harry, sebelum dengan bersemangat menunjukkan jarinya yang sedikit berdarah karena digigit jembalang.

"Beruntung sekali!" seru Mr Lovegood takjub. "Ludah jembalang sangat bermanfaat! Luna sayang, jika kau merasakan ada bakat yang berkembang mulai hari ini – barangkali dorongan tak terduga untuk menyanyi opera atau berdeklamasi dalam bahasa duyung - jangan ditahan! Kau mungkin telah dianugerahi bakat oleh para _Gernumbli_!"

Ron mendengus tawa sementara Harry berdeham, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Luna dan ayahnya sudah berjalan ke kursi mereka, dipandu oleh George yang menyeringai usil. Harry curiga si kembar memiliki rencana yang berhubungan dengan toko lelucon sihir dan jembalang.

"Itu sesuatu yang baru, sepertinya."

Terdengar suara berat yang familiar di belakang Harry dan Ron, membuat keduanya serentak menoleh. Baru saja memasuki pintu, sosok jangkung Ichigo Kurosaki berdiri di sana, tersenyum lebar pada mereka. Tak seperti penyihir di sekitarnya yang mengenakan jubah pesta berwarna cerah, si rambut jingga mengenakan setelan tuksedo hitam keren dan dasi biru-perak. Ia masih tampak sama dengan terakhir kali Harry melihatnya; lebih tinggi dari Ron, lebih berotot dari Charlie. Mata hazelnya masih terlihat ramah dan hangat meski alisnya nyaris menyatu. Hanya rambut jingganya tampak sedikit lebih panjang.

"Ichigo!"

Senyum shinigami pengganti itu melebar sambil ia mengangkat tangannya, "Yo!"

"Kami tidak tahu kau akan datang!" seru Ron sambil tertawa-tawa, menjabat tangannya keras-keras sementara Hermione tersenyum cerah dan Harry masih tercengang.

"Yah, kalian bilang tidak perlu membalas suratnya dengan burung hantu atau telepon, jadi aku sendiri yang akan membalasnya," cengir Ichigo. "Sedikit membujuk ayahku agar mau mengurus Senkaimon dan izin sehari di kampus tidak akan membunuhku, kan?"

"Astaga," bisik Hermione sambil melempar tatapan mencela. Ichigo hanya menyeringai sementara Harry menyalaminya dengan riang dan Ron masih terkekeh.

Kedatangan tak diduga Ichigo memang mengejutkan, namun bukan berarti tak diterima. Justru ia disambut gembira, membuat keributan kecil. Si kembar Weasley berteriak gembira dan merangkulnya seperti teman lama. Hagrid bahkan terisak kecil, menepuk bahu Ichigo keras saking senangnya sampai nyaris membuatnya jatuh menghantam pilar penyangga di depannya.

"Toushiro tidak ikut?" tanya Lupin yang baru saja menyambutnya bersama Tonks.

"Ah, tidak. Benar kata Rukia, dia sedang sibuk. Malah aku tidak ketemu dengannya waktu aku ke Seireitei. Ayahku bilang dia sedang pergi misi ke Distrik 32 Rukongai. Mungkin surat kalian belum sampai ke tangannya," tambah Ichigo dengan nada meminta maaf.

"Sayang sekali," gumam Hermione agak kecewa, namun kemudian ia tersenyum. "Tapi sungguh, senang bertemu kau lagi, Ichigo."

"Ichigo?"

Si rambut jingga menoleh. Dilihatnya Mr Weasley dan Mrs Weasley yang bersiap menunggu acara dimulai tampaknya tertarik oeh keramaian kecil yang dibuat karena kedatangannya. Keduanya tersenyum cerah padanya; Mr Weasley menjabat tangannya dan Mrs Weasley mengecup pipinya.

"Kau baik sekali mau datang, Nak," kata Mrs Weasley berseri-seri.

"Bukan apa-apa, Mrs Weasley. Terima kasih sudah mengundang saya."

Ichigo menjawab dengan ringan tentang kabarnya setelah beberapa waktu tak bertemu teman-teman penyihirnya. Sebelum Mr Weasley mulai menanyakan tentang apa itu stetoskop, seorang penyihir pria tua bertampang muram dengan rambut seputih kapas mendatangi Mr Weasley, mengatakan bahwa acara akan segera dimulai. Mr dan Mrs Weasley pun undur diri bersiap mendampingi upacara pernikahan kedua mempelai. Hermione menarik Ichigo untuk duduk di kursi bersamanya, Harry, dan Ron.

Ichigo belum pernah menghadiri upacara pernikahan, tapi untuk pengalaman pertama, baginya ini cukup impresif. Ia yakin pernikahan biasa tidak akan menampilkan kanopi berwarna putih dari kanvas berhiaskan balon keemasan yang mendengungkan musik indah. Dan ini bahkan belum acara utama.

Prosesi pernikahan berlagsung lancar dan khidmat – selaan paling keras hanyalah Hagrid yang membersit hidung dengan saputangan selebar taplak meja dengan bunyi keras seperti terompet. Bill dan Fleur sudah resmi menyandang status suami dan istri, bersamaan dengan balon-balon keemasan yang meletus dan melepaskan burung cendrawasih, lonceng-lonceng mungil keemasan yang bernyanyi dan berdenting merdu. Kemudian, seluruh hadirin berdiri, sementara kursi-kursi melayang menyingkir ke pinggir dan lelehan emas menyebar di lantai, memberi ruang dansa yang dimulai oleh pengantin baru.

"Keren," puji Ichigo sungguh-sungguh.

Sayangnya, pesta pernikahan itu berakhir bencana. Ketika kegembiraan baru berlangsung beberapa jam, seekor kucing liar berwarna keperakan seakan terjatuh begitu saja dari kanopi di lantai dansa yang dipenuhi tamu undangan, yang seketika membeku karena terkejut atas kemunculan patronus itu. Begitu suara dalam dan berat Kingsley Shacklebolt terdengar dan memberitahukan kejatuhan Kementerian Sihir dan datangnya Pelahap Maut ke tempat itu, itulah awal bencananya.

Harry tak bisa berpikir lebih jernih saat itu. dengan begitu banyak hal yang masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Kementerian jatuh? Itu berarti kematian Scrimgeour, bukan? Dan Voldemort dan antek-anteknya berhasil menguasai mereka sepenuhnya, bukan? Dan jika mereka datang kemari, itu berarti dia bermaksud menangkap Harry? Bagaimana dengan keluarga Weasley? Bagaimana dengan tamu undangan yang saat itu berada di sini?!

Yang Harry lihat di tengah keramaian dan kepanikan di sekitarnya hanyalah ia yang memegang tangan Hermione dengan erat dalam ketakutan dan kecemasannya. Gadis itu membuatnya tersadar bahwa ia masih berada di lantai dansa yang mulai kacau; Hermione memanggil-manggil Ron dengan putus asa, nyaris menangis.

"Sini!"

Harry melihat Ichigo menarik tangan Hermione yang memegang tas manik-maniknya ke bagian tepi tenda. Tak mengenakan jubah pesta membuatnya bisa bergerak dengan jauh lebih gesit. Shinigami pengganti itu menerobos para penyihir yang panik dan luncuran mantra di sekitar mereka, membimbing mereka ke bagian tepi, didekat altar. Tampak Ron berdiri di sana, ekspresinya tegang.

"Aku rasa yang datang bukan Kementerian, tapi Pelahap Maut yang datang kemari memburu kalian," kata Ichigo segera, suaranya berhasil mengalahkan desis mantra dan jerit para tamu, mungkin karena ia berdiri di dekat mereka

"K-kami tahu," ujar Hermione gemetar.

"Kalau begitu kalian harus pergi," katanya tegas.

"Tapi –"

"Pergi, Harry!" seru Lupin, yang baru saja menangkis kilatan kutukan yang meluncur ke arahnya. Tapi Harry masih digelayuti kecemasan dan kebimbangan yang amat sangat. Bagaimana ia bisa melarikan diri sementara ia ingin berada di sini, melindungi semuanya?!

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Ron, menatap Ichigo dengan bingung.

Tapi Ichigo mendorong mereka, mencabut tongkat sihir eboni-nya dari sakunya dan menyeringai, "Pelahap Maut itu perlu diajari sedikit tentang sopan santun! Pergi!"

Hermione menyambar tangan Harry dan Ron, dan ber-Apparate pergi, meninggalkan kilatan mantra yang ditembakkan salah satu Pelahap Maut, namun berhasil ditangkis oleh Ichigo.

Si rambut jingga meluncurkan beberapa kutukan lain pada wajah-wajah yang tak dikenalinya sebagai anggota Orde atau tamu undangan. Cukup mudah. Pilih saja target yang tidak pakai jubah norak dan mencolok – pasti itu Pelahap Maut. Tak hanya mengandalkan tongkat sihirnya, Ichigo yang sudah mengetahui beberapa mantra kidou sukses menggunakannya pada beberapa lawannya. Juga beberapa teknik karatenya.

"Whoa, Ichigo –" terdengar suara Tonks yang baru saja meluncurkan Kutukan Ikat Tubuh Sempurna yang kena telak ke salah satu Pelahap Maut, menatap Ichigo dengan seringai lebar ketika si rambut jingga menendang lawannya sampai ke seberang tenda. "ada tujuh meter tuh!"

Belum sempat Ichigo membalas kata-kata Metamorphmagus itu, salah satu Pelahap Maut ber-Apparate tepat di belakangnya. Refleks, Ichigo meninjunya tepat di ulu hatinya. Tapi terpicu adrenalinnya, ia menggunakan reiatsu-nya tanpa sadar, membuat lawannya itu terlempar karena kuatnya tenaganya sampai jatuh tepat di atas kue pengantin, mematahkan meja di bawahnya, bahkan membuat ceruk sedalam dua senti di bawah tubuh musuhnya yang tak bergerak seketika.

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak mengacau di hari pernikahannya," kata Fred pada saudara kembarnya yang ternganga.

* * *

Untuk beberapa saat, penglihatan Harry – dan ia yakin begitu pula dengan kedua sahabatnya – hanya ada kegelapan yang berputar cepat di sekitarnya. Jarak dan waktu seakan menghimpit mereka, menjauhi The Burrow menuju tempat baru… menjauhi para Pelahap Maut dan barangkali Lord Voldemort sendiri…

"Kita ada di mana?" Harry mendengar suara Ron berkata.

Harry merasa sudah aman untuk membuka matanya.

"Tottenham Court Road," sahut Hermione terengah, sementara Harry memandangi jalan di sekitarnya yang ramai dipenuhi orang-orang. "Ayo cari tempat untuk kita ganti pakaian."

"Bagaimana kita bisa ganti pakaian? Kita tidak bawa apa-apa!" kata Ron dengan ekspresi seakan meragukan kewarasan Hermione.

"Aku bawa semua yang kita perlukan," kata Hermione segera, menggoyangkan tas tangan manik-maniknya yang kecil. "Kita perlu bergerak…"

Mengabaikan tatapan geli ataupun kikikan dari orang-orang yang melewati mereka – ketiganya masih memakai jubah pesta, mereka terus berjalan. Hermione memimpin mereka berbelok di jalan kecil, di bawah perlindungan gang remang-remang. Kemudian, Hermione mulai merogoh tas tangan kecilnya.

"Mantra Perluasan Tak-Terdeteksi," ujar Hermione menjelaskan, menyadari tatapan heran dari Harry dan Ron. "Mantra rumit untuk membuat objek menjadi wadah yang bisa menampung apapun dengan kapasitas luar biasa. Semua yang kita butuhkan sudah kumasukkan ke sini; buku, pakaian, beberapa alat sihir."

Hermione menarik keluar pakaian untuk Ron, Jubah Gaib untuk Harry, serta mantel untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah berganti pakaian dan memastikan Harry tersembunyi sempurna di balik Jubah Gaibnya, mereka kembali bergerak, mendiskusikan tempat yang akan menjadi tujuan mereka. Hermione menolak ide pergi ke Leaky Cauldron dan Grimmauld Place, yang menurutnya tempat yang terlalu mencolok dan mencurigakan.

Tapi konfrontasi dengan dua Pelahap Maut di sebuah kafe membuat mereka harus segera mencari tempat perlindungan. Tak ada pilihan lain yang bisa menjadi alternatif kecuali Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas. Walau enggan, Hermione terpaksa menerima ide itu. setelah membuat kedua Pelahap Maut tak berkutik karena Modifikasi Memori, mereka bertiga ber-Apparate di depan pintu depan rumah keluarga Black.

Ia tak menyukai rumah yang menyimpan kenangan almarhum walinya. Tapi, untuk kali ini ia berharap rumah itu bisa memberi mereka apa yang mereka butuhkan. Ia tahu betul itu tak akan bertahan lama, seperti pewarisnya yang terakhir yang tak lama memberinya perlindungan.


	4. Chapter 4

**A new chapter~**

 **Hm, lumayan lama juga, ya... Maaf, deh,** _ **dear readers**_ **. *bow. Ada kendala dengan kuota internet dan juga masalah server yang menolak saya untuk membuka *sigh.** _ **So sad...**_ **Author harus bertahan tanpa membaca fanfic, tanpa review fanfic, tanpa berhubungan dengan fanfic! Yah, kecuali tetap menulis (meski mood tidak terlalu baik)... Jujur saja, chapter ini bukan chapter favorit. Terlalu canon... Tapi tetap saja, part ini menjadi dasar untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya!**

 **Terima kasih buat** _ **reviewers**_ **dan** _ **readers**_ **yang sudah mampir dan bersabar menunggu kelanjutan fic ini, terutama buat:** **WbQueen** **,** **AN Narra** **,** **Ai no Est** **,** **Shioreinz** **,** **Aprilyanixz** **,** **taniarar** **,** **Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan** **,** **Cooliceprincess** **.**

 **Oke, ini dia chapter barunya, selamat membaca~**

 **Ah, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak anda di kolom review, ya~**

Chapter 4

 _Harry berlari menuruni tangga Menara Astronomi secepat yang dia bisa. Tak dipedulikannya napasnya yang terengah, nyaris habis. Dengan jantung yang seakan menggedor rusuk dan paru-paru yang terasa terbetot ikatan yang sangat kuat sementara es yang sangat dingin seperti membanjiri ulu hatinya. Kedua kakinya sudah terasa kaku, tapi ia memaksanya bergerak, mengejar sosok-sosok berjubah yang beberapa puluh anak tangga di bawahnya. Sesekali langkahnya terpeleset oleh pencahayaan yang temaram, sementara tawa gila melengking seorang perempuan menggema di sekitarnya._

 _Dia telah tiba di undakan paling bawah, mengangkat tongkat sihirnya ke koridor temaram yang dipenuhi debu. Setengah langit-langit telah runtuh akibat pertempuran di sana. Ia sendiri kesuitan mengetahui siapa melawan siapa. Tapi suara itu, suara yang sangat dibencinya justru menuntunnya menemukan jalannya._

" _Sudah selesai! Waktunya pergi!"_

 _Menggeratakkan giginya, Harry berlari menembus debu dan kilatan mantra. Sekilas ia mengenali wajah-wajah para sahabatnya dan anggota Orde, tapi fokusnya hanya satu._

 _Dia yang telah membunuh Albus Dumbledore._

 _Ia nyaris terpeleset ketika membelok di koridor dekat Aula Depan. Diabaikannya langkah kaki cepat yang mengikutinya. Ia tahu siapa itu, dari suara stengah putus asa yang memanggilnya, yang diacuhkannya._

 _Dicengkramnya tongkat sihirnya dengan kemarahan yang memenuhi otaknya, melihat sosok paling belakang; Severus Snape dengan jubah hitamnya yang beriak oleh angin malam. "_ Impedimenta! _"_

 _Mantra itu ditangkis dengan mudahnya. Tapi ia berhasil mendapat perhatiannya._

" _Lari, Draco!" desak Snape, mendorong Malfoy menuruni undakan depan, dikawal oleh kakak beradik Carrow._

"Stupefy! _"_

 _Tapi mantra itu luput melewati atas kepala Snape. Sebelum Snape sendiri mengangkat tongkat sihirnya lagi, Bellatrix Lestrange menyerang lebih dulu, membuatnya jatuh terjengkang._

" _Harry!" Didengarnya teriakan Sirius. Kilatan mantra melesat melewatinya, tapi Bellatrix berhasil menangkisnya sambil terkikik gila._

" _Ayo, Sepupu, masa cuma segitu?" ejeknya._

" _Pergi dari sini, Harry!" teriak Sirius, menghindar dari luncuran mantra._

 _Tidak sebelum Snape membayar kesalahannya!_

"Stupe –! _"_

 _Lagi-lagi Bellatrix menangkisnya._

" _Si Bayi Kecil Potter yang lemah! Yang tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa 'Malaikat Maut Penjaga'nya!" kikik Bellatrix._

"Crucio! _"_

 _Mantra itu kena telak pada penyihir wanita itu, yang jatuh terjerembab. Tapi tak seperti yang ia tahu jika seseorang terkena Kutukan Cruciatus, Bellatrix sama sekali tak menjerit-jerit apalagi menggelepar. Ia bangkit lagi, hanya tampak agak kaget sebelum melempar seringai mengejek dengan kebencian di matanya._

" _Kutukan tak termaafkan terlalu kuat untukmu, Potter? Kutunjukkan apa itu Kutukan Cruciatus!_ Crucio! _"_

 _Sirius tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di depannya, menangkis kutukan itu dari Harry. Ia menatap Bellatrix dengan marah, "Tidak dengan anak baptisku, Bella!"_

 _Harry harus merunduk beberapa kali setelahnya. Kilatan mantra melesat ke sana kemari dengan liarnya. Ia tak bisa bergerak maju. Terjebak dengan duel sengit keturunan keluarga Black._

 _Kalau begini, Snape bisa lolos begitu melewati dinding pembatas!_

" _Tak hanya bocah itu, kau sendiri juga lemah, Sepupu!" hina Bellatrix sambil tertawa gila._

" _Sirius! Aku harus pergi!" teriak Harry, mengatasi dengung dan desis mantra. "Snape membunuh Dumbledore!"_

" _Apa?!_

 _Kilatan mantra ungu nyaris mengenai pelipis walinya. Sirius mencari pembenaran di wajah anak perwaliannya itu; yang dilihatnya adalah kepedihan dan kemarahan yang membungkus duka di sana._

 _Sialan!_

" _Si Pak Tua itu sudah tamat, Sepupu! Sekarang apa yang bisa kalian lakukan? Kalian akan kalah! Pangeran Kegelapan akan berkuasa!"_

 _Tawa liar Bellatrix kembali terdengar. Ia melompat gembira sambil meluncurkan mantra-mantra mematikan yang meluncur liar. Tak salah Voldemort memilih Bellatrix sebagai letnannya. Kemampuannya dalam sihir hitam tak diragukan sama sekali. Kegilaannya untuk melakukannya menjadi nilai tambah yang tak menguntungkan bagi musuh-musuhnya. Sirius dan Harry harus bergantian membalas serangannya atau menangkisnya_

" _Hanya segitu? Hanya segitu kemampuanmu?" kekeh Sirius._

 _Seringai terakhir walinya itu membeku seketika begitu sekelebat sinar hijau menghantam dadanya. Dunia Harry seakan melambat ketika punggung Sirius menghantam tanah berumput di belakangnya. Masih tampak jejak tawa di mata gelapnya... Ada lengking tawa gila... Konstelasi tengkorak berlidah ular di angkasa semakin jelas saja memayungi Hogwarts..._

 _Tidak Sirius... Jangan Sirius!_

Sepasang mata hijau zamrud itu membuka. Untuk beberapa saat, kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Harry Potter menatap sekelilingnya dengan mengantuk, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ia berada di ruang tamu berdebu di Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas, bersama Ron dan Hermione yang masih tertidur pulas. Cahaya matahari pagi menerobos masuk melalui jendela bergorden biru tua yang berlubang di makan ngengat. Seleret cahayanya juga menciptakan segaris cahaya keemasan, memperlihatkan kandil kristal tua yang berselubung jaring laba-laba.

Baru disadarinya ia bersimbah keringat. Tangannya pun gemetar hebat, mencengkram selimut tipis yang dipakainya. Ia langsung merasa penat dan merana dengan pikiran-pikiran mengerikan yang menjejal masuk ke otaknya. Tentang mimpinya selelapan yang lalu... tentang pernikahan yang porak poranda… tentang dua Pelahap Maut yang mereka lumpuhkan di Tottenham Court Road… tentang penglihatannya semalam akan bagaimana Draco Malfoy digunakan Lord Voldemort untuk menghukum Rowle, salah satu Pelahap Maut yang mencoba menyudutkan mereka. Tak hanya itu, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh rencana-rencana akan pencarian Horcrux, keraguannya pada Albus Dumbledore...

Tak tahan membiarkan semua itu membiarkannya pusing, Harry beranjak dari tempat itu. Mungkin mustahil mendapatkan pemandangan menyegarkan di rumah suram itu, tapi jika itu bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak, maka itu bukan hal buruk untuk dicoba, bukan?

Dengan cahaya dari ujung tongkat sihirnya, Harry mulai melakukan penjelajahan kecil rumah keluarga Black itu. Rumah itu masih sama kusam dan kotornya, juga jauh lebih berantakan dari terakhir kali Harry berkunjung ke rumah ini. Agak bikin sakit hati juga; usaha pembersihan di tiga musim panas lalu ternyata sia-sia. Pintu dari beberapa kamar yang dilewatinya terbuka. Ia bisa melihat isi dari tiap kamar itu telah digeledah oleh seseorang yang jelas tak mau repot-repot membereskannya kembali. Barangkali pelakunya adalah Mundungus Fletcher yang mencari benda-benda berharga yang bisa dicuri dan dijualnya kembali, atau bisa juga Severus Snape yang mencari informasi yang tertinggal.

Tak terkecuali pula kamar almarhum walinya. Kamar yang paling berbeda dengan dekorasi keluarga Black itu malah jauh lebih berantakan. Panji-panji besar Gryffindor yang menghiasi kamar itu telah pudar warnanya dan hampir lepas dari kaitannya. Buku-buku tua dilempar sembarangan sampai beberapa halaman perkamennya yang telah menguning bertebaran di atas permadani merah yang berdebu tebal. Laci-laci di meja berkayu eboni nyaris kosong, isinya tersebar di bawah meja. Meja itu sendiri juga berantakan; tempat lilinnya patah. Lemari di sudut ruangan juga telah digeratak isinya.

Namun hanya ada satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya di kamar itu. Selembar surat kusut tua di antara robekan buku _Sejarah Sihir_ edisi lama diratakannya, dan ia membaca isinya:

 _Dear Padfoot,_

 _Terima kasih, terima kasih atas hadiah ulang tahun untuk Harry! Itu hadiah yang betul-betul paling disukainya. Satu tahun dan sudah meluncur di atas sapu mainan, dia kelihatan puas sekali dengan dirinya. Aku melampirkan foto supaya kau bisa melihatnya. Kau tahu sapu itu hanya melayang kira-kira setengah meter dari lantai, tapi dia nyaris membunuh si kucing dan dia memecahkan vas mengerikan yang dikirim Petunia untukku sebagai hadiah Natal (aku tidak mengeluh, lho). Tentu saja, James menganggap ini lucu, berkata dia akan jadi pemain Quidditch hebat, tetapi kami harus menyingkirkan semua ornamen dan memastikan kami selalu mengawasinya selagi dia terbang._

 _Kami merayakan ulang tahunnya hanya dengan teh dan kue-kue, sepi, hanya kami dan si tua Bathilda, yang selalu baik kepada kami dan sayang sekali kepada Harry. Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa datang, tetapi Orde harus didahulukan, lagipula Harry belum cukup besar untuk mengetahui ini hari ulang tahunnya! James agak frustrasi terkurung di sini, dia berusaha tidak memperlihatkannya, tapi aku tahu – juga, Jubah Gaib-nya masih ada pada Dumbledore, maka tak ada kemungkinan untuk sedikit berjalan-jalan. Kalau kau bisa datang, dia pasti senang sekali. Wormy ke sini akhir pekan lalu, kupikir dia tampak murung, tapi barangkali gara-gara berita tentang keluarga McKinnon; aku menangis sepanjang malam waktu mendengarnya._

 _Bathilda sering datang, dia orang tua yang sangat menarik, dengan cerita-cerita luar biasa menakjubkan tentang Dumbledore. Aku tak yakin Dumbledore akan senang jika dia tahu! Aku tak tahu seberapa banyak yang bisa dipercaya, sebenarnya, karena rasanya tidak masuk akal bahwa Dumbledore_

Surat itu terhenti sampai di situ. Namun Harry nyaris tak menyadarinya. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan mati rasa, memegang sepotong perkamen tua dari sekira enam belas tahun yang lalu. Sepotong perkamen tua yang berupa sebuah surat, ditulis oleh Lily Potter, ibunya, tak salah lagi ditulis dengan kebahagiaan dan kebanggaan tentang dia, anaknya…

Harry mengenyakkan diri di tempat tidur yang berdebu; jari-jarinya masih terasa kebas. Ia merasa ada semacam gelanyar ganjil di dalam tubuhnya, perasaan seperti kebahagiaan dan kesedihan yang bercampur menjadi satu menyebar di setiap pembuluh darahnya. Semua itu terasa dengan surat yang tak ternilai harganya yang berada di tangannya. Surat yang menjadi bukti nyata bahwa Lily Potter pernah hidup dan menggoreskan penanya untuk menceritakan kisah lama tentang dirinya. Ia tak begitu memahami isi surat itu, dengan genangan air mata yang mulai muncul di pelupuk matanya. Ia menyekanya dengan tak sabar, kembali menunduk untuk membaca kembali surat itu untuk memahami artinya. Rasanya setiap hurufnya adalah sapaan ramah dari orang yang disayanginya… _tidak_ , untuk sekarang ia harus fokus.

Isi surat itu seperti sebagaimana ia dituliskan. Namun, ada beberapa bagiannya yang menyisakan tanda tanya untuknya. Misalnya Jubah Gaib ayahnya yang dipinjam Dumbledore. Bukankah Dumbledore pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tak memerlukan Jubah untuk tidak kelihatan? Barangkali ada anggota Orde yang kurang terampil membutuhkan bantuan Jubah itu dan Dumbledore menjadi perantaranya, yeah, barangkali itu…

Dan, bagian terakhir surat yang hilang: _rasanya tidak masuk akal bahwa Dumbledore_ –

Bahwa Dumbledore apa? Apakah gerangan yang diceritakan Bathilda Bagshot tentang Albus Dumbledore hingga ibunya menganggapnya tidak masuk akal? Mana mungkin sesuatu yang konyol seperti dia yang menggelembungkan bibinya, bukan?

Harry memandang sekelilingnya. Mungkin saja potongan surat itu berada di antara barang-barang yang berserakan ini. Ia mulai bangkit dan mencari-cari dengan – mungkin – sama brutalnya dengan pencari yang sebelumnya. Tapi menggeratak ulang isi kamar walinya itu tak membuatnya menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Ia hanya menemukan sisa foto yang disebutkan dalam surat ibunya, seorang bayi laki-laki yang tampak gembira di atas sapu terbang mainannya dan seorang pria – James Potter – yang mengejarnya dengan kebahagiaan yang sama.

Tak ada gunanya tetap ada di sana mencari sesuatu yang tampaknya benar-benar hilang selamanya. Ia memasukkan surat dan potongan foto itu ke dalam kantung yang dihadiahkan Hagrid di ulang tahunnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia keluar dari kamar Sirius atas ajakan Hermione, yang sudah bangun dan mencarinya, untuk turun ke dapur dan mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Mereka menuruni bordes untuk turun dari lantai dua. Tapi pandangan Harry tertuju pada sebuah papan nama keperakan yang di tempel di sebuah pintu yang menghadap ke bordes. Papan nama itu juga ditutupi debu, namun tak menghalanginya membaca tulisan tangan rapi dan angkuh yang mungkin akan ditulis Percy Weasley di depan pintunya.

 _Dilarang Masuk_

 _Tanpa Izin Khusus dari_

 _Regulus Arcturus Black_

"Harry?" Hermione menoleh dengan heran dari dua anak tangga di bawahnya. Gadis itu kembali menaiki anak tangga, melihat sahabatnya yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

"Regulus… Arcturus… Black…" bisik Harry perlahan.

Hermione menatapnya tak mengerti, lalu ke papan nama di depannya. "R-Regulus? Adik Sirius, kan? Regulus Arcturus Black… Re–!" Pemahaman mendadak tergurat di wajah gadis penyihir itu.

Sepertinya mereka baru saja memecahkan sebuah teka-teki.

* * *

Beberapa jam setelah perginya Golden Trio dari The Burrow.

Ichigo tahu betul bahwa pernikahan penyihir tidak sama persis dengan pernikahan biasa. Jadi, ketika ia menghadiri acara tersebut di kediaman keluarga Weasley, ia tidak terlau kaget dengan tamunya yang berbusana 'ramai' dan dekorasinya yang menakjubkan. Termasuk jika sejumlah tamu tak diundang merangsek masuk yang bertanggung jawab atas bubarnya tamu _resmi_ , hancurnya separo kanopi, dan – yang tak kalah mengecewakan – batalnya acara potong kue pengantin.

Aw, untuk yang terakhir, Ichigo berharap tidak ada yang tahu kalau ia juga ambil bagian dengan 'kecelakaan' itu.

Pasca penyerangan, anggota Orde memastikan para tamu undangan sudah kembali dengan selamat ke kediamannya masing-masing. Yang tersisa di The Burrow hanyalah anggota Orde yang setengahnya terluka – untungnya tidak ada yang fatal. Ruang keluarga The Burrow sudah disulap menjadi barak pengobatan sementara. Barang-barang di atas meja sudah disingkirkan, diganti dengan baskom-baskom berisi air hangat untuk membersihkan luka, baskom berisi es untuk menghentikan pendarahan, beberapa handuk yang bernoda darah, bergulung-gulung perban, dan berbotol-botol ramuan.

Ichigo baru saja selesai membersihkan luka toreh dalam di lengan Lupin dan mulai menutupnya dengan mantra penyembuhan yang diajarkan oleh Mrs Weasley. Untung saja prestasinya di Mantra tidak terlalu buruk. Ia berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya, bahkan Lupin menatap hasil kerjanya dengan puas.

"Aku baru tahu kau terampil dengan penyembuhan," kata Lupin.

"Mahasiswa kedokteran," cengir Ichigo. "Tapi jujur saja, pengobatan muggle tidak secepat sihir."

"Aku tahu itu! Tapi itu menarik sekali! Aku ingin tahu, apa kau sudah bisa menjahit luka?" tanya Mr Weasley antusias, langsung mengaduh karena Mrs Weasley sengaja menjawil luka di rusuk kanan suaminya yang baru ditutup.

Ichigo tertawa kecil sementara si kembar terbahak-bahak dan yang lainnya menyeringai.

Hagrid yang baru menjejalkan diri melewati pintu menuju ruang keluarga mengabarkan bahwa ia telah memberitahu McGonagall apa yang terjadi. Pengawas binatang liar Hogwarts itu tampak baik-baik saja. Hanya mendapat luka lecet di atas alisnya. Ada untungnya juga jadi setengah raksasa untuknya.

"Bagaimana dengan pegawai Kementerian?" tanya Ichigo membuat isyarat dengan kedua tangannya untuk dua kata terakhir. Ya, menggunakan nama Kementerian Sihir, para Pelahap Maut menggeledah The Burrow dengan kedok mencari Harry Potter. Tentu saja yang mereka cari tak mereka dapatkan. Mengorek info dari beberapa tamu undangan yang ketakutan pun tak menunjukkan keberadaannya. Hanya anggota Orde yang tahu kalau Harry sebelumnya ada di sana, dalam penyamaran. Dan sekarang dia sudah entah ada di mana bersama Ron dan Hermione.

"Mereka tidak dapat apa-apa, kan?" ujar Bill. Tadi dialah yang berbicara dengan 'pegawai Kementerian'. "Mereka jelas tak senang karena mereka kira Harry ada di sini. Mereka juga menduga Ron bersamanya sampai kutunjukkan hantu kubur di kamarnya. Mereka tak mau mendekat, tapi. Makhluk itu memainkan perannya dengan baik."

"Hantu kubur?" Ichigo mengerjap heran.

"Itu kamuflase," kata Mr Weasley, tersenyum letih. "Tapi sebelumnya, kuberitahu dulu tentang ini. Dumbledore sepertinya meninggalkan tugas tertentu pada Harry untuk diselesaikannya. Kami rasa itu ada hubungannya untuk mengalahkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Harry memberitahukannya pada Ron dan Hermione, tapi tidak pada kami. Karena hal itu, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke Hogwarts tahun ini."

"Dia tidak di Hogwarts dan dia sudah diburu. Kurasa ada baiknya dia tidak kembali ke sana," komentar Ichigo. Ia masih belum bisa menghubungkan masalah Harry dengan Pihak Hitam dan hantu kubur, tapi.

"Kami tidak tahu apa persisnya rencana Harry, dia tak memberitahukan apapun," kata Lupin muram. "Tapi sepertinya mereka sudah mempersiapkan ini sejak lama. Hermione tahu, sebagai kelahiran Muggle, dia akan dapat masalah dengan rezim Kau-Tahu-Siapa yang mendukung penuh pemurnian ras sihir. Dia memodifikasi ingatan orang tuanya, memberi identitas baru, dan mengirim mereka ke luar negeri. Dia juga menghapus semua jejak yang menunjukkan bahwa ia ada di kehidupan orang tuanya. Dengan begitu, dia bisa memastikan mereka aman dan dia bisa ikut Harry."

"Ron mencoba membujuk hantu kubur yang bergentayangan di loteng di atas kamarnya untuk mau bekerja sama dan menyamar jadi dirinya," ujar George.

"Sejauh yang aku tahu, tidak ada kemiripan antara hantu kubur dan Ron," kata Ichigo sambil mengernyit.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Bung. Aku juga katakan itu pada Ron," tambah Fred.

"Kecuali jika dia menurunkan standar kecakepannya," cengir George, membuat Ginny menyodok rusuknya. "Oke, oke, Gin. _Sorry_. Nah, Ron kasih ide brilian ke kami, kalau hantu kubur itu akan menyamar jadi dirinya yang kena _spattergroit_ parah."

"Sedikit transfigurasi, memakaikan piyama lama Ronnie, dan juga memaksanya pakai wig, jadilah tiruan sempurnanya!" kata Fred.

"Hantu kubur itu sepertinya tak keberatan dibuat begitu. Dia hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil mengerang-ngerang," timpal George.

"Yah, ide bagus yang datang dari Ronnie kami, mengejutkan sekali," imbuh Fred sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dramatis. "Mum tidak setuju dia pergi, tapi sampai _mereka_ pergi, dia baru bisa terima," tambahnya berbisik pada Ichigo.

Ichigo mengangguk mengerti.

"Miss Muriel sudah tidur!"

Suara nyaring dan ceria Luna terdengar ketika gadis itu masuk ke ruang keluarga. Ichigo melihat kalau ia tampak baik-baik saja meski gaun kuning cerahnya robek di beberapa tempat dan rambut pirangnya mencuat ke sana sini.

"Persis seperti yang kita butuhkan..." ujar George dengan nada pelan.

"... Bibi Muriel hidup lebih lama," sambung Fred.

Ichigo mendengus keras begitu si kembar menerima hantaman di belakang kepala dari kakak tertua mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaninya, _dear_ ," ujar Mrs Weasley ramah, menghampirinya dengan ekspresi penuh sayang. Ia tadi memang meminta Luna untuk menemani Bibi Muriel yang agak _shock_ karena penyerbuan Pelahap Maut. Gadis itu tentu saja menerima permintaan itu dengan senang hati. Hanya saja, Mrs Weasley tidak tahu kalau bibinya berhasil ditenangkan karena Luna mengoceh panjang lebar tentang Wrackspurt dan Snorkack Tanduk-Kisut. "Apa kau luka atau perlu sesuatu?"

Luna menggeleng sambil tersenyum melamun. "Ayah belum datang, ya?"

"Belum, _dear_ ," ujar Mrs Weasley. Mr Lovegood sebelumnya membantu mereka memandu tamu undangan agar bisa ber-Disapparate dengan aman keluar dari The Burrow sebelum pamit pulang sebentar.

"Dia pasti sedang membuat Cairan Akar Gurdy. Tapi kalau dia belum datang, aku akan buatkan teh untuk kalian semua."

"Biar kubantu," ujar Ginny, menemani gadis pirang itu ke dapur.

" Jadi, Ichigo," Lupin menatap Ichigo dengan serius, "bagaimana menurutmu?"

Ichigo menghela napas. Ia memang sudah mengerti bagaimana situasi Dunia Sihir saat ini; anggota Orde sudah menceritakan lebih rinci akan hal-hal yang tak disebutkan Golden Trio dalam surat mereka. Tentang detail kematian Albus Dumbledore dan Sirius Black bulan Juni lalu, tentang insiden dalam pemindahan Harry dari Privet Drive ke The Burrow, juga tentang rezim baru yang ternyata berpengaruh luas, tak hanya di Inggris saja.

"Jujur saja, aku setuju pada pilihan Harry saat ini. Hanya saja, karena kita tidak tahu dia bergerak dengan tujuan apa, kita juga tidak tahu bagaimana kita membantunya dan apa tindakan kita berguna atau mengacau rencananya."

"Persis seperti yang kupikirkan," gumam Mrs Weasley.

"Dan berpikir tentang strategi sama sekali bukan keahlianku," Ichigo mengangkat bahu. "Menghajar orang sih iya."

"Untung kami tahu soal itu," celetuk Ginny, kembali sambil membawa nampan berisi cangkir-cangkir teh dengan Luna di belakangnya, membawa teko yang masih beruap. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku? Tidak ada hal khusus, sih. Aku sudah cerita soal hidupku di Tokyo. Tidak ada yang baru. Praktikum masih lebih menyeramkan dari kemunculan dementor beberapa waktu lalu..."

"Aku tidak tahu hal semacam tes bisa lebih mengerikan dari makhluk kegelapan seperti dementor," ujar Luna sambil memberikan cangkir tehnya pada Ichigo.

"Ah, kau tidak tahu dosenku." Ichigo menyeruput tehnya, tapi detik berikutnya ia terbelalak dan tersedak.

"Eh? Terlalu panas, ya?" tanya Ginny heran.

"Dosenku! Makalahku!" Ichigo terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Ekspresinya seakan tersiram stinksap. "Aku belum selesai mengerjakannya!"

"Apa?"

"Aku rasa itu sejenis PR atau apa..." ujar Luna melamun.

"Memang!" seru Ichigo setengah panik, matanya menyapu pandang cepat. "Kalau aku tidak serahkan paling lambat besok sore ke dosenku, aku harus mengulang mata kuliahnya tahun depan!"

Si rambut jingga menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Ditariknya jas hitam dari bawah tumpukan perban di kursi berlengan di dekat perapian. Buru-buru, ia menarik ponsel dari saku dalam jas itu dan membuat panggilan.

"Oi, Ishida. Aku minta file-mu tentang bahan makalah Mitsuba-sensei, ya. Kirimkan ke e-mailku... Ck, jangan pelit. Eh? Apa iya?" Ichigo menatap sekelilingnya. "Iya sih. Aku sekarang di Inggris. Karena itu, jadilah orang baik dan bantu aku. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi... Apa maksudmu menggunakan kekuasaan? Kayak kau tidak saja... Sudah, ya. Kalau nanti kucek tidak ada file-nya, aku tidak tanggung jawab pada jendela apartemenmu!"

"Apa yang terakhir itu ancaman?" tanya Tonks ingin tahu ketika Ichigo menutup panggilan di ponselnya dan mulai memakai jasnya.

"Semacam itulah," seringai Ichigo.

"Ishida... Bukannya itu nama sepupumu?" tanya Ginny.

"Yep." Menyadari ia menerima tatapan ganjil berupa campuran heran dan kaget, seringai Ichigo melebar. "Jangan cemas. Yang begitu sih sudah biasa."

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada jendela apartemennya?" celetuk Luna.

Ichigo mengerjap. Ia membuat ekspresi berpikir tanpa dosa, "Memecahkannya, mungkin? Ayahnya direktur rumah sakit. Keluar uang sedikit karena hal seperti itu tidak akan membuatnya bangkrut, kan?"

Mrs Weasley mengerutkan kening. Jelas ia sama sekali tak setuju dengan ide destruktif Ichigo. Meskipun demikian, ia memiliki dua anak kembar pembuat onar dan merasa bahwa pemuda Jepang itu tak akan mengacau separah yang bisa dipikirkannya. "Kau mau pulang sekarang?"

Ichigo tersenyum menyesal, "Saya benar-benar minta maaf, Mrs Weasley, tapi saya tidak bisa lama-lama di sini. Senkaimon sudah diatur dan akan terbuka," Ichigo melihat ke arah jam tangannya, "lima belas menit lagi. Jika aku tidak segera kembali, aku bisa menempatkan ayahku dalam masalah..."

"Aku mengerti, Nak. Dan kami benar-benar senang kau datang," ujar Mr Weasley, menjabat tangan Ichigo.

Ichigo menyalami semua yang ada di ruangan itu, sekalian memberi selamat pada Bill dan Fleur.

"Kukira aku akan melihatmu lebih lama," kata Luna melamun, ketika Ichigo mencapainya. "Aku benar-benar senang bertemu denganmu lagi, lho."

Ichigo tersenyum, "Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, Luna. Kalau saja waktunya lebih tepat..."

"Yah, bukan berarti ini akan jadi pertemuan terakhir, kan?" senyum Luna cerah. "Mungkin yang berikutnya akan lebih menyenangkan, siapa yang tahu kau akan bersama siapa, eh?"

"Hm," Ichigo mengernyit heran, "mungkin begitu, ya."

Luna selalu membuatnya sangat heran akan semua pandangan uniknya dan bagaimana dia mengungkapkan pikirannya.

"Aku akan cari tahu bagaimana menghubungi kalian lagi dengan aman," kata Ichigo. "Kalau mungkin, aku juga akan coba menghubungi Harry."

Ichigo melempar senyum sebelum melangkah keluar dari The Burrow, "Sampai ketemu lagi."

"Tunggu dulu," celetuk Fred pelan, "bukannya ayah Luna pulang untuk ambil Akar Gurdy?"

George menatap kembarannya, sementara Charlie menjawabnya sambil mengernyit heran. "Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Fred dan George menepuk dahi mereka bersamaan.

Ichigo si sialan yang beruntung, yang tidak harus merasakan Cairan Akar Gurdy.

* * *

"Tak bisa dipercaya," ujar Ron untuk kesekian kalinya.

Golden Trio sudah berada di dapur Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas yang perapiannya menyala untuk memanaskan sup yang dibuat Hermione dari bahan-bahan yang masih bisa digunakan dari ruang penyimpanan bahan makanan rumah tua itu. Menunggu sup itu matang, mereka mendiskusikan temuan mereka akan identitas R.A.B yang terukir pada Horcrux palsu berupa kalung liontin yang didapat dengan susah payah oleh Harry dan Albus Dumbledore. Ketiganya sudah mencari-cari kemungkinan di mana liontin yang asli, yang mereka duga masih berada di rumah keluarga Black. Pencarian mereka berhasil nihil, berspekulasi bahwa kemungkinan Kreacher si peri rumah sudah mengamankannya dari pembersihan besar-besaran sekira satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

Menyadari Kreacher satu-satunya kesempatannya, Harry memanggil peri rumah keluarga Black yang menjadi miliknya karena tindakan Sirius, pewaris Black yang terakhir mewasiatkan rumah beserta isinya – dan peri rumahnya – menjadi hak anak perwaliannya. Dan Kreacher memberitahukan segalanya tentang bagaimana adik Sirius yang bergabung dalam barisan pendukung Voldemort berbalik melawannya. Jelas Regulus menjadi salah satu dari tiga orang pertama yang mengetahui bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan memecah jiwanya menjadi tujuh untuk mencapai keabadian.

Selain Regulus Black yang membelot terhadap Voldemort, mereka juga mengetahui bahwa kalung yang asli sudah dicuri dari Kreacher oleh Mundungus Fletcher. Satu-satunya petunjuk sekarang berada di tangan si pencuri. Maka, Harry meminta si peri rumah untuk mencari Mundungus dan segera membawanya ke hadapannya.

"Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu Kreacher membawa Dung, ya kan?" tanya Ron.

Harry dan Hermione mengangguk kompak.

"Semoga tidak lama," kata Ron, menguap lebar, "jadi kita bisa keluar dari rumah mengerikan ini dan mencari Horcrux yang lain. Jangan tersinggung, Sobat," tambah Ron pada Harry, "karena kau memiliki rumah ini, lebih baik kau atur dekornya jadi lebih ramah."

Harry menyeringai. Ia memiliki sebuah ide setelah mengunjungi kamar Sirius. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana wajah para leluhur keluarga Black jika mendapati rumah kebanggaan mereka jatuh ke tangan seorang Gryffindor yang bahkan tidak memiliki darah Black. Tak hanya masalah dekorasi, ia harus memikirkan bagaimana memunahkan Mantra Perekat Permanen di belakang lukisan wanita tua yang selalu mendelik galak dengan hobi menjeritkan kutukan pada yang memasuki rumahnya tanpa izin, yang tergantung di Aula.

* * *

Hari pertama bulan September yang suram disambut dengan hujan yang mengguyur London untuk pertama kalinya sejak berminggu-minggu. Guyuran hujan itu tak melewatkan sudut perumahan Grimmauld Place, yang sejak beberapa minggu terakhir tampaknya menjadi destinasi kunjungan bagi beberapa orang dengan dandanan eksentrik. Bukankah sangat tidak umum jika kau mengenakan mantel hitam di tengah hari di musim panas atau berdiri dengan kostum yang sama di tengah hujan hanya untuk melihat dengan ekspresi lapar pada deretan rumah berdinding kusam Grimmauld Place? Tidak. Sama sekali tidak.

Meskipun demikian, tampaknya tidak hanya orang-orang asing berpenampilan ganjil begitu yang berada di sana. Berdiri di bawah hujan sambi mengawasi perumahan kumuh itu.

"Aw, aku tidak suka hujan begini. Apa yang mereka pikirkan, sih, mengirim gadis-gadis di tengah hujan?"

Suara setengah merajuk seorang perempuan itu mengalahkan suara rintik hujan bagi sosok lain yang berdiri di samping si pemilik suara pertama. Seorang wanita muda berdiri di atas atap perumahan di seberang deretan Grimmauld Place, memainkan ujung rambut _strawberry blonde_ -nya yang basah.

"Maaf aku mengajakmu, Rangiku-san," kata suara kedua. Si wanita pertama menoleh ke arah rekan yang bersamanya. Gadis berambut hitam itu tersenyum, menyeka poni rambutnya, "Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukan ini sendiri dan Divisi kami benar-benar sibuk sekarang ini..."

" _Ara, ara_! Kau tahu bukan begitu maksudku, Momo-chan! Aku tidak keberatan menjauhi kantor hari-hari ini! Jalan-jalan ke luar negeri lagi! Hanya saja, musim panas harusnya menyenangkan meskipun kita misi! Dan lagi..."

Teridentifikasi sudah siapa dua sosok asing di atas atap itu. Kedua wanita muda ber-shihakuso hitam yang tampaknya tak terlihat bagi orang lain kecuali mereka sendiri, satu sama lain. Ya, tak terlihat, berkat salah satu mantra kidou yang menyembunyikan hawa kehadiran dan menyamarkan wujud mereka. Dan salah satu dari mereka – Momo Hinamori – kembali menatap objek yang menjadi fokus mereka, separo mendengarkan keluh kesah Rangiku Matsumoto tentang standar liburan-ke-luar-negeri-di-musim-panas.

Letnan Divisi 5 itu menatap pintu kayu bocel-bocel di antara rumah nomor sebelas dan tiga belas yang jelas luput dari pandangan setengah lusin sosok-sosok bermantel hitam. Belum ada pergerakan apapun sejauh yang ia amati. Padahal, ia berharap ia bisa menemui Harry Potter dan kedua sahabatnya di Grimmauld Place nomor 12. Kedatangan Ichigo Kurosaki beberapa waktu yang lalu ke Inggris memberi gambaran baru pada Gotei 13, yang menunjukkan petunjuk baru kalau penyihir muda itu bisa memberi jawaban atas salah satu krisis yang mereka hadapi. Sayangnya, Harry sedang dalam pelarian, dan mencarinya bukan hal yang mudah. Atas saran Ichigo-lah ia berada di salah satu sudut London ini, di bawah perintah Komandan Hirako, untuk mengorek informasi lebih dari Harry.

Dan ia masih belum menemukannya.

Ia bisa saja langsung masuk ke rumah almarhum Sirius Black itu, toh Ichigo sudah memberitahu lokasi tepatnya. Hanya saja, ia lebih suka memastikan dahulu kalau Harry ada di sana atau tidak, sebelum menentukan tempat tujuan lain.

Dan kemudian, ia merasakan energi spiritual yang tidak asing baginya, muncul di pitu depan Grimmauld Place nomor 12.

"Rangiku-san," panggilnya, menghentikan ocehan Letnan Divisi 10 tentang perlengkapan liburan ke pantai, "sepertinya mereka benar ada di tempat ini."

Wanita cantik itu mengerjap, sebelum menatap ke arah yang di maksud. Ia memang merasakan energi spiritual baru muncul di sana, tapi tak ada wujud yang tampak. Dilihat olehnya pintu nomor 12 terbuka sedikit sebelum tertutup kembali dengan cepat, tak disadari sama sekali oleh sosok-sosok bermantel hitam.

Ranngiku Matsumoto menepuk tangannya dengan riang. "Akhirnya!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello dear readers~**_

 **Akhirnya,** _ **new chapter!**_

 **Author sungguh minta maaf atas keterlambatan parah fic ini *bow. Beberapa minggu ini ada masalah dengan akun author, dan karena gak tahu bagaimana memperbaikinya, maka author hanya bisa pasrah dia memperbaiki dirinya sendiri, dan...** _ **jreng-jreng-jreng!**_

 **Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan: ini dia chapter baru yang ditunggu-tunggu :) semoga memuaskan, ya.**

 **WbQueen: buat kamu yan kangen ma Shiro-chan, there you are! *wink**

 **Shioreinz: nunggu Shiro-chan juga? Ckckck, cebol gitu dikangenin - eh! ampun! - nih, author kasih part-nya, hehehe**

 **Honey Sho: _thanks for the review and the understanding_ :)**

 **mike recloud: trims buat review-nya, duh... author jadi terharu...**

 **snow field: ini chapter barunya, maaf sudah dibuat nunggu lama ya!**

 **Okelah, tanpa perlu berlama-lama lagi, author ucapkan selamat membaca, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya~**

Chapter 5

" _Ini benar-benar membosankan."_

Toushiro berusaha keras mengabaikan gerutuan yang berulang entah untuk keberapa kalinya, berasal dari bagian lain di kepalanya. Ya. Ryuu si hollow yang sedang setengah merajuk di _inner world_ si Komandan Divisi 10. Aksi seperti ini sebenarnya bukan pertama kalinya terjadi. Setiap kali Toushiro berkutat dengan laporan, setiap kali rapat komandan berubah menjadi lempar umpatan – berkat Kurotsuchi dan Zaraki -, dan saat seperti ini, ketika ia sedang misi penyelidikan. Bersembunyi dalam bayangan, mengawasi dalam diam, juga minim aksi sama sekali bukan favorit si hollow. Ia berulang kali mendesak Toushiro untuk angkat senjata. Tapi, seperti biasa, 'bos-nya' itu sama sekali tak menurutiya.

Jadilah Toushiro harus bertahan menerima 'siksaan' berupa protes yang barangkali sudah terukir di belakang kepalanya saking seringnya kata-kata itu diulang.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja, Komandan? Atau kita perlu berhenti sebentar?" tanya Fujimoto, Kursi Ketiga Divisi 10.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Lanjut saja. Kita hampir sampai," sahut Toushiro datar.

Bagaimanapun, misinya jauh lebih penting daripada rengekan hollow-nya.

Saat itu keduanya sudah berada di tepi hutan perbatasan Distrik 32 dan Distrik 33. Menurut rumor yang mereka dapat dari para konpaku, gerakan misterius berlangsung di sekitar tempat itu. Tempat yang sangat wajib dihindari ketika hari mulai gelap. Toushiro sendiri bukan penggemar kata 'rumor', tapi dalam pekerjaannya kata itu bisa menuntun pada petunjuk besar.

Apalagi jika tempat yang dijadikan obyek rumor itu adalah tempat para bawahannya bertaruh nyawa melawan musuh yang tak diketahui.

Sisa sinar matahari sore menembus dedaunan rimbun hutan dengan warna keemasan. Sungguh disayangkan, menurut Toushiro. Pemandangannya cukup menawan, tapi orang-orang telah menjadikan tempat ini sebagai sesuatu yang terlarang.

"Gunakan kidou untuk menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan," ujar Toushiro, "dan kita masuk."

"Baik, Komandan!"

Maka, setelah memastikan keduanya tersamarkan sempurna oleh mantra kidou, dua anggota Divisi 10 itu memasuki yang diyakini menjadi area berbahaya.

Tapi hutan itu sunyi senyap. Mantra kidou tak hanya menyamarkan hawa keberadaan, tapi juga suara langkah kaki mereka. Kecuali gemerisik dedaunan yang bergesek karena hembusan angin, tidak ada suara mencurigakan. Bahkan hewan hutan pun tak ada tingkahnya.

Pantas saja hutan ini terasa horor. Apalagi begitu cahaya matahari meninggalkan langit. Bulan kuartal di biru langit tinta yang gelap dan kerlipan bintang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan dua shinigami itu. Pepohonan dan gerumbul semak di sekitar jalan kecil yang mereka lewat menciptakan bayangan seram.

Keduanya tak bersuara, sama-sama menajamkan indera pada sekelilingnya. Tapi masih nihil.

"Kita masih tak temukan apapun, Komandan," bisik Fujimoto, seakan cemas jika ada yang mendengarnya selain atasannya itu. "Mungkin rumor itu hanya rumor?"

"Kita tak berhenti di sini hanya karena belum temukan apapun dalam waktu dua jam," balas komandannya datar.

Fujimoto bungkam, seakan baru ditegur keras. Bukannya dia tidak menyukai tugas ini. Hanya saja, penyelidikan kali ini terasa... ganjil. Perasaannya seakan mencoba memberitahu bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Fujimoto mmenghela napas. Bukan waktunya keparanoidan melanda. Komandannya benar, mereka tak bisa berhenti begitu saja. Ia harus fokus.

Lagipula, jika hal buruk benar-benar terjadi, paling tidak ia bersama salah satu shinigami paling berbahaya di Gotei 13.

Meskipun penampilannya tak jarang sangat mengecoh.

Dan kemudian, ia merasakannya.

Hawa kehadiran asing.

Fujimoto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia yakin Komandan Hitsugaya merasakannya juga, mata hijau turqouise-nya mengirimkan tatapan peringatan penuh waspada. Fujimoto mengangguk. Segera, keduanya menuju ke tempat asal hawa kehadiran itu. Dari balik pohon dan semak, mereka melihat bola-bola api yang menyala, melayang di kegelapan.

Manusia biasa akan mengira itu api-arwah. Tapi mereka shinigami, tahu itu api betulan. Benar saja, siluet-siluet gelap tampak berjalan bersama bola-bola api, yang teridentifikasi sebagai api obor.

Nah, akhirnya ada sesuatu yang bisa dicurigai.

Toushiro menyipitkan mata, mengawasi pergerakan sekelompok kecil orang yang berada di bawahnya. Ya, ia memutuskan untuk mengawasi dari atas pohon, memastikan ia mendapat pandangan menyeluruh, sementara Fujimoto berada di seberangnya. Kelompok kecil itu hanya lima orang, semuanya pria paruh baya. Toushiro tak mengingat satu wajahpun dari Gotei 13 di sana dan penampilan mereka terlalu berkelas untuk menjadi konpaku biasa.

"... shinigami Gotei 13 sepertinya mulai bergerak..."

"... Distrik 50 sudah tidak aman..."

"... waktunya berpindah..."

Toushiro bergerak melompat tanpa suara ke dahan pohon di depannya. Ia tak boleh melewatkan ini.

Kelompok kecil itu jelas belum menyadari kalau mereka dalam pengawasan. Sayangnya, nada bicara mereka makin merendah semakin mereka masuk ke dalam hutan. Obor yang tetap menyala pun hanya tinggal satu, dipegang oleh pria yang berjalan paling depan.

Toushiro menatap di mana Bangku Ketiga-nya tengah mengawasi, matanya juga tertuju padanya. Toushiro memberi anggukan, tanda untuk 'ikuti mereka'.

Ekstra hati-hati, kedua shinigami itu melompati dahan pepohonan, bergerak lebih dekat ke nyala api tunggal di depan mereka. Toushiro harus memikirkan bagaimana memperoleh informasi dengan situasi seperti ini. Ia dan Fujimoto tidak membawa zanpakuto masing-masing, jika harus ada pertempuran, mereka tak bisa menggunakannya. Yah, sisi positifnya, yang mereka intai tampaknya tak memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan mereka. Meski ia tahu, itu bukan alasan untuk menurunkan kewaspadaan.

Dan Toushiro berhenti mendadak. Inderanya merasakan sesuatu yang baru.

Dan _itu_ segera memicu alarm bahaya dalam benaknya.

Ledakan dan kilatan cahanya yang tiba-tiba itu membuatnya melompat menjauh, refleks. Fujimoto juga meninggalkan titik pantaunya, langsung siaga di samping Komandan-nya.

Sial! Apa ketahuan?! Tapi...

Asap tebal membumbung tinggi di langit malam, dengan api menari-nari di sumber ledakan sebelumnya. Ia bisa mendengar teriakan yang tak salah lagi berasal dari obyek intaian mereka.

"Oy, oy, siapa yang kena sensor kita?"

Sensor?

Toushiro da Fujimoto bertukar pandang.

Mereka menempatkan sensor di dalam hutan? Itu artinya markas mereka benar ada di sekitar sini! Tapi bagaimana Fujimoto maupun dirinya tak mendeteksinya? Mereka sudah menggunakan kidou untuk memastikan jalan mereka aman!

Sosok baru melangkah tenang menembus api, seakan tak terpengaruh panasnya. Toushiro tak mengenalinya sebagai salah satu dari lima pria yang diikutinya. Pria di depannya – meski wajahnya tertutup topeng ganjil, ia yakin itu pria – mengenakan kimono apik, berikut zirah klasik asing bersimbol bunga teratai dengan sebilah pedang seakan menghujamnya yang diukirkan di bagian dada.

"Siapa kalian?" suara teredam si pria itu terdengar mengancam. Toushiro yakin, di balik lubang mata topeng itu, sang sosok mengamati keduanya dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Bukankah pertanyaan yang seharusnya kami yang katakan?" Toushiro balik bertanya, sementara pikirannya sibuk menganalisa.

"Kau punya nyali, Bocah," gertak pria itu. "Tapi kau dan temanmu itu menyembunyikan diri dengan baik. Jika bukan karena sensornya, kami tidak akan tahu ada penyusup."

Si pria bertopeng memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kidou. Tentu saja." Toushiro bisa merasakan hawa membunuhnya. "Kalian dari Gotei 13!"

Uh-oh.

'Pertempuran! Hore!' seru Ryuu dalam _inner world_ Toushiro Hitsugaya. Jika tidak mengingat situasi yang seserius ini dan ia harus mempertahankan wibawa seorang atasan, ia akan menepuk keras dahinya atau menghantamkannya ke pohon terdekat.

* * *

Isshin baru saja menutup telepon dari Ichigo, yang mengatakan kalau ia sudah kembali dari Inggris. Ya, baru beberapa detik, ketika pembawa pesan Seireitei itu muncul di depan kantornya.

"Komandan Shiba."

"Hm?" Isshin mengerjap. Yang benar saja! "Rapat lagi?"

"Kehadiran anda diharapkan di Ruang Pertemuan Utama Divisi 1. Komandan Tertinggi mengatakan kalau ini darurat."

"Yeah, yeah, tentu saja," Isshin mendengus. "Baik, baik, aku ke sana."

Si pembawa pesan memberi bungkukan sopan sebelum ber-shunpo pergi. Isshin mendengus pelan, mengambil haori-nya yang disampirkannya di punggung kursi kerjanya.

Darurat, katanya. Bukannya beberapa hari lalu _katanya_ juga darurat?

Yah, yang jelas, ia tak yakin rapat darurat itu bisa ditunda. Maka, ia segera menuju ke Ruang Pertemuan Utama Divisi 1. Dan ternyata, tak hanya ia yang langsung berada di sana begitu mendapat pesannya. Semua komandan sudah ada di sana, kecuali Kenpachi Zaraki – yang mungkin pembawa pesannya masih mengelilingi Seireitei untuk mencarinya - dan Mayuri Kurotsuchi – yang tak salah masih mau menyelesaikan eksperimennya sebelum berangkat. Oh! Dan Shiro-chan! Tentu saja! Bukannya dia sedang pergi misi?

"Aku ingin tahu kali ini tentang apa," gerutu Shinji, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang jelas sama sekali tidak gatal, hanya sekedar kebiasaan.

"Lebih baik ini layak," geram Kenpachi yang baru tiba. "Anak-anak baru tak berguna di Divisi-ku sedang dapat pelajarannya sekarang."

Baru saja ia menutup mulutnya, pintu ruangan terbuka dengan bunyi derit khasnya.

"Nah, kita akan tahu," komentar Kensei, berjalan lebih dulu melewati pintu besar itu. Tentu saja para Komandan yang lain juga mengikutinya. Mereka mendapati Komandan Tertinggi sudah menempati posisinya yang biasa, didampingi letnannya, Ise Nanao, sedang berbicara dengan sosok kecil yang sangat tidak asing, meski ia terlihat berbeda.

"Lho? Shiro-chan?" celetuk Isshin, membuat sosok kecil itu menoleh. Benar saja, mata hijau turqouise itu tak mengecohnya. Isshin menyeringai, "Atau sekarang jadi Kuro-chan?"

Sementara Shinji mendengus di belakang Isshin, Toushiro menyipitkan matanya jengkel. Memang benar, meski mengenakan shihakuso dan haori seperti biasanya, sisa misinya masih dibawa si Komandan Divisi 10 itu. Rambut putihnya yang mencolok digantikan warna hitam. Tak hanya itu, Hyourinmaru kali ini absen dari punggungnya.

"Menyenangkan kau akhirnya punya inisiatif mencoba gaya baru," seringai Rose.

"Ya, ya, teruskan saja sesukamu," gerutu Toushiro, mengabaikan kekeh riang Kyouraku dan Isshin.

"Kita bisa teruskan mendiskusikan gaya baru Komandan Hitsugaya nanti, kurasa," sela Byakuya, mengabaikan tatapan tajam sang obyek. "Karena sepertinya kita tak di sini untuk itu, bukan?"

"Ah, ya. Tentu saja." Kyouraku berdeham, membuat para komandan menempati posisi mereka masing-masing. Dan segera, atmosfer serius memenuhi ruangan, tanda bahwa urgensi nyata di pertemuan itu. "Komandan Hitsugaya sudah menemukan petunjuk baru tentang kasus di Rukongai."

"Wah, cepat juga," komentar Love. "Jadi kau sudah tahu siapa di balik ini semua?"

Toushiro mengernyit, "Tidak persis begitu, sebenarnya."

"Kalau begitu _kenapa_ aku kemari?" dengus Kenpachi, mengabaikan layangan tatapan tajam dari Toushiro.

"Karena kupikir barangkali ada yang tahu tentang petunjuk yang kutemukan," gerutu Toushiro. Ia menarik napas, menatap ke arah Komandan Tertinggi. "Penyelidikannya tidak berjalan lancar. Mereka memasang sensor di dalam hutan perbatasan Distrik 33 dan Distrik 34. Apapun dan bagaimana sensor itu dbuat, aku yakin itu bukan kidou yang aku kenal. Kami tidak menyadari sensor itu sampai kami berada dalam jangkauannya."

"Kalau bukan kidou, lalu apa?" ujar Love ingin tahu.

"Karena itu," Kyouraku menarik selembar kertas dari balik haorinya, melebarkannya, dan menunjukkan isinya pada mereka semua. Sebuah gambar bunga teratai dengan sebilah pedang menembusnya tertera di sana. "Petunjuknya adalah lambang ini."

Semua mata mengarah pada gambar itu.

"Rasanya baru pertama kali lihat," cetus Zaraki.

"Hm... aku juga baru tahu ada lambang seperti itu," ujar Shinji. Ia menatap Toushiro. "Yakin ini lambang dan bukannya gambar biasa? Lagian kau dapat dari mana?"

"Ceritanya," ujar Toushiro datar, "kami ikuti orang mencurigakan masuk ke hutan perbatasan. Tapi kemudian, orang itu muncul. Pria asing, dia pakai topeng, jadi aku tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya. Dan memakai zirah, dengan lambang itu di dadanya."

"Rasanya itu tidak asing."

Kalimat bernada datar itu membuat mereka menatap Byakuya Kuchiki, yang matanya menyipit, terpaku pada lambang itu.

"Apa kau yakin?" Kyouraku menunjuk simbol pada kertas di tangannya.

"Ya." Byakuya menatap Komandan Tertinggi. "Tapi aku rasa aku akan memastikannya lagi."

"Yeah, kau lakukan itu kalau begitu." Mengingat akses data Keluarga Kuchiki yang tak terbatas tentang banyak hal, sepertinya itu akan menjadi tugas yang tak terlalu menyulitkan untuknya. Kyouraku mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang Komandan Divisi 10. "Lalu soal orang asing yang kau temui itu? Bagaimana?"

"Kau tendang bokongnya atau sesuatu?" cengir Isshin.

"Mauku begitu, tapi sayangnya tidak," gerutu Toushiro.

Tak hanya Isshin yang agak tercengang mendengar jawaban itu. Menundukkan musuh sepertinya bukan hal sulit untuk kaliber komandan macam Toushiro Hitsugaya, dan fakta bahwa ia punya pikiran untuk 'menendang bokong' seseorang bukan jenis lelucon yang biasanya bakal diresponnya. Apa mungkin dia serius memikirkan hal itu?

"Itu misi penyamaran, kan? Riskan jika aku membawa Hyourinmaru. Cara bertarung alternatif hanyalah hakuda dan kidou. Tentu saja, itu tak cukup untuk mengalahkan orang itu."

Flashback on

Pria berbaju zirah itu entah bagaimana mengirimkan kilatan cahaya, memaksa Toushiro dan Fujimoto mundur. Lima orang yang sebelumnya menjadi target mereka berhasil mencapai mereka, berdiri di belakang si pria misterius.

"Membiarkan kalian diikuti? Kalian benar-benar tak bisa diandalkan!" geram si pria misterius.

"Maaf, Tuan! Tapi mereka jelas menyembunyikan diri dengan baik!" ujar salah satu dari kelima pria itu.

"Ah, jadi kau bosnya?" Toushiro memiringkan kepalanya, menatap si pria misterius lebih jelas.

"Tak kusangka Gotei 13 mengirim bocah sepertimu untuk menguntit orang-orangku," kata si pria angkuh; bunyi retih api dan bayangan yang terbentuk akibat nyalanya di sekitar mereka membuat topengnya tampak menyeramkan.

Fujimoto menelan ludah gugup. Pilihan kata si pria misterius tidak termasuk kata favorit komandannya sebagai kata gantinya.

"Yah, aku pun juga tidak menyangkanya," balas Toushiro datar.

"Jika kau salah satu shinigami, ke mana zanpakuto-mu?"

Nada bicara si pria misterius itu biasa. Namun, Toushiro Hitsugaya menyadari keingintahuan liar di sana.

 _Shinigami pemilik zanpakuto, khususnya yang tipe angin dan air, kehilangan nyawa mereka sekaligus terpisah dari roh zanpakutonya, yang berubah ke bentuk asauchi._

Mungkin tidak membawa zanpakuto mereka adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Entahlah," kata Toushiro datar.

"Yang manapun," pria misterius itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, membuat baik Toushiro maupun Kursi Ketiga-nya langsung waspada, "aksi mengendap-endap kalian berakhir sampai di sini."

Seperti kata Ryuu, hutan perbatasan itu menjadi tempat pertempuran. Si pria misterius itu menggunakan teknik yang tak dikenal untuk menyerang kedua musuhnya. Tekniknya mirip kidou, namun cara menggunakannya sama sekali berbeda. Pria itu tak memerlukan mantra atau gerakan rumit. Ia hanya mengibaskan tangannya, melepaskan tembakan-tembakan cahaya yang seketika meledak ketika mendekati sasarannya. Toushiro dan Fujimoto harus bergerak cepat menggunakan kidou sekaligus shunpo mereka untuk menangkis, berkelit, ataupun memberi serangan balasan.

Namun pria misterius itu, benar-benar sama sekali tak bisa dianggap remeh!

"Hebat sekali, Tuan!" seru salah satu dari kelompok kecil yag berdiri di belakangnya.

Namun, kendati orang-orang itu menghormati dan memujanya, si pria misterius tak menganggap mereka berarti.

Pria itu menolehkan wajah bertopengnya, sembari mengayunkan tangannya. Baik Toushiro maupun Fujimoto terbelalak, tak menyangka orang itu mengirim ledakan pada antek-anteknya sendiri!

Ledakan itu menyambar lima orang itu, seketika menelan mereka dalam nyala api! Yang didengar di tengah hutan sunyi itu adalah jerit kesakitan dan bau daging terbakar.

"Tak berguna," kata pria itu keji.

Toushiro mendengus pelan, tak percaya. Jadi pria ini tak hanya menganggap bawahannya sampah. Menghabisi mereka dipilihnya agar tak mengganggu duelnya, sekaligus mengecilkan peluang 'dua suruhan Gotei 13' mendapatkan informasi dari mereka.

Flashback off

"Jadi orang ini membunuh bawahannya sendiri, begitu saja?" Isshin mengerjap heran. "Berlebihan sekali..."

"Kelihatannya dia mencegah agar mereka buka mulut jika Komandan Hitsugaya berhasil mencapai mereka," komentar Byakuya serius. "Sebelum itu terjadi, dia menghabisi mereka tanpa ampun."

"Begitu juga dugaanku," kata Toushiro datar.

Ia melanjutkan keterangannya lagi, tentang bagaimana si pria misterius kembali menyerang dirinya dan Kursi ke 3-nya.

"Cukup sulit bertarung hanya dengan kidou, sementara orang itu menggunakan teknik asing yang beberapa mantranya sebanding, atau malah mungkin lebih besar daripada kidou." Apalagi, kata Toushiro dalam hati, dengan ia yang terbiasa bertarung menggunakan zanpakuto-nya. Ketidakhadiran senjata andalannya itu membuatnya merasa tak utuh. "Aku hampir melepaskan Ryuu. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, orang itu melarikan diri dengan cara yang sangat aneh."

Para Komandan menatapnya.

"Aneh bagaimana?" pancing Shinji.

"Dia membuka semacam portal. Mirip dengan pintu menuju Dangai, tapi dia membukanya tanpa zanpakuto."

Pria asing dengan kemampuan yang sangat misterius. Masalah Gotei 13 ini sepertinya sedikit lebih rumit dari yang mereka duga.

"Bagaimana dengan Inggris?" tanya Kyouraku pada Isshin. "Bukannya Ichigo pergi ke sana?"

"Ah, ya." Isshin mengangguk. "Menghadiri pesta pernikahan kakak temannya. Kau kenal Bill Weasley?" Isshin mengerling Toushiro, yang menjawab dengan anggukan. "Menikahi gadis Prancis. Tapi Ichigo bilang acaranya kacau; Pelahap Maut merangsek masuk. Tidak ada korban, memang."

"Ckckck. Para penyihir hitam itu benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun," komentar Kyouraku. "Lalu?"

"Harry dan Ron dan Hermione kabur dari lokasi sebelum ketemu dengan Para Perusak Acara itu. Sekarang tepatnya mereka ada di mana masih belum diketahui," kata Isshin.

"Momo sedang kutugaskan ke sana untuk menyelidiki," kata Shinji santai, mengerling ke Toushiro, "aku pinjam Letnanmu untuk bersama dia. Jaga-jaga saja kalau dia berhasil temukan bocah Potter itu. Paling tidak dia kenal Rangiku, kan?"

Toushiro mengangguk. Sepertinya situasi di Dunia Sihir Inggris sedang kacau-kacaunya. Harry Potter jelas memainkan peranan penting dalam 'pertempuran' itu. Mengorek informasi darinya tidak bisa sembarangan, begitu menurut Toushiro yang cukup mengenal karakternya. Potter akan dengan sukarela memberitahu segalanya pada orang yang telah dikenalnya.

"Baiklah. Komandan Hitsugaya, kau bisa lanjutkan penyelidikanmu. Tapi kurasa kali ini kau harus lebih hati-hati. Kita masih belum tahu apakah dia sudah tahu siapa kau dan kemampuanmu, tapi dia mungkin melihat wajahmu, artinya dia juga akan waspada karena tahu Gotei 13 bergerak untuk menyelidikinya."

"Aku mengerti," kata Toushiro singkat. Ini artinya dia harus kembali dengan penyamaran baru. Mungkin berikutnya dia harus coba dengan rambut merah? Atau coklat?

"Dan Komandan Kuchiki, jika kau sudah menemukan arti simbol itu dan siapa yang menggunakannya, segera beritahu pada kami. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan jika melakukannya dengan cepat?"

Pemimpin Bangsawan Kuchiki itu mengangguk.

"Baik. Rapat ditutup. Selamat melakukan kembali kesibukan kalian."

* * *

Harry berpikir, hanya soal waktu bagi Kreacher si peri rumah bisa membawa Mundungus Fletcher ke Grimmauld Place untuk diinterogasi. Meskipun demikian, ternyata Kreacher tidak datang secepat yang dia kira. Dan ia, belajar selama bertahun-tahun mendiami lemari di bawah tangga tempo dulu menyadari bersabar adalah hal yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

Sayangnya, kondisi mereka di rumah keluarga Black yang suram sama sekali tak mendukung untuk tetap bersabar dengan tenang. Ketika laparpun mereka harus puas memakan roti setengah berjamur yang dicoba dengan sia-sia oleh Hermione untuk men-transfigurasinya agar enak dimakan.

"Sepertinya para Pelahap Maut curiga kita ada di sini," kata Harry mengamati sosok-sosok bermantel yang mengawasi rumah-tak-kelihatan di antara Nomor 11 dan Nomor 13. Meskipun mereka ada di sana dan belum merangsek masuk menjadi bukti bahwa perlindungan di rumah keluarga Black itu masih berfungsi.

"Jelas saja mereka berpikir begitu. Mereka tahu Sirius mewariskan rumahnya padamu," kata Hermione tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari _Kisah-Kisah Beedle si Juru Cerita_.

"Bagaimana mereka –" mulai Harry.

"Surat wasiat penyihir diperiksa Kementerian, ingat," potong Hermione cepat, sambil membalik halamannya.

Namun, sebelum Harry berkata lagi, suara _klik_ ganjil di lantai bawah membuat ketiganya seketika menegakkan diri. Harry segera mencabut tongkat sihirnya, Ron tampak gugup ketika mengambil tongkatnya yang diletakkan di meja, sedangkan Hermione menjatuhkan bukunya dan dengan wajah pucat menarik tongkatnya dari saku jaketnya. Bertukar pandang waspada, Golden Trio bergerak menuruni tangga.

Koridor yang setengah gelap memaksa mereka bertiga melihat lebih tajam ke arah pintu depan. Sungguh mengherankan karena mantra mengerikan yang dipasang di sana tak berfungsi sama sekali.

Harry mengeratkan pegangannya pada tongkat sihirnya, bersiap meluncurkan mantra pertahanan apapun.

"... tempat macam apa ini? Menjijikkan sekali."

Harry hampir menjatuhkan tongkat sihirnya mendengar suara familiar yang bernada setengah merajuk itu.

"Jangan keras-keras, Rangiku-san," terdegar suara kedua, yang Harry merasa mengenalinya juga. "Nanti mereka terkejut! Ah, itu mereka."

Harry ternganga, ia yakin Ron juga begitu, mendapati dua sosok yang tidak asing itu melangkah mendekati mereka. Si jangkung nan jelita dengan rambut strawberry blonde yang jatuh melewati bahunya tersenyum pada mereka, sedangkan rekannya yang berambut coklat mengangguk ramah.

"Kalian kan..." ujar Hermione terbata, "Rangiku Matsumoto dan Momo Hinamori?!"

"Ah! Kau masih ingat!" tawa Rangiku cerah. "Tapi bukannya aku tidak sopan atau apa, tapi tempat persembunyian kalian benar-benar mengerikan! Debu! Dan bau sekali!"

Harry tersenyum lebar. Mereka kan dalam pelarian! Mana mungkin pilih tinggal di hotel berbintang. Lagipula mereka menempati rumah keluarga kuno yang fanatik sihir hitam, memangnya apa yang diharapkan dari itu?


End file.
